New Genration
by Zanandrea
Summary: 18 years after the Inuyasha Anime, Hope and Ashten Kagome and Inuyasha's twin kids, discover a new world, and more about there parents that might be something they don't want to know! And set out on their own adventure!
1. Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------

**This is MY IDEA, so please don't steal it. I know a lot of you are tired of the constant fighting on Inuyasha. Well this Fanfic will have a LOT more romance in it.**

**I DO NOT own InuYasha or any characters that come into this fic that are on Inuyasha. But I DO own Ashen and Hope and any children (beside Shippo) in this Fanfic, I created them from my own mind.**

----------------------------------------------------

_**18 Years After**_

**"Hope, Ashten stay away from that well!"** A woman called from inside a room. The little girl shook her head. **"Yes momma!"** She called back grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him out of the house and out to the shed that her mother and father had pad locked for years. Hope had finally stolen the key to the shed door and was ready to find out what was behind it.

Hope was 15 she had midnight blue hair and blue eyes, she was a bit taller then her brother who had black hair and blue eyes, his eyes where a bit light then hers and her hair was lighter then his, Hope was 10 seconds older then her brother seeming as they are twins she could only act older then him witch she did.

**"Hope, we are so going to get into trouble!"** Ashten cried. Hope rolled her eyes and pointed at the window. **"The window is closed they think the door is locked, and they are to stuck on each other to even notice we are gone."** Hope shook her head and unlocked the door walking inside grabbing her brother and pulling him in shutting the door and sliding her hands throw the crack putting the lock back on the door with out locking it.

**"Hope its dark!"** Ashten cried. **"Oh stop being a cry baby here."** Hope handed him a flashlight and pulled out turning it on the one she had hidden in her pocked on. Flashing it around the area the only thing they found was an old well. Hope shook her head. **"What a bust, there isn't anything in here." **She sighed and went to open the door again. Ashten jumped onto Hope when the sound of something scratching came into the air. **"Oh stop its nothing."**

Hope sighed and turned walking down the rotten steps to the well opening. **"I don't see anything, like I said its nothing, gosh what a big baby."** She laughed and started to walk back up when the sound came again. Ashten cried out and ran down to his sister clinging to her arm. **"Ashten stop it!"** She tried to pry him off but he wouldn't let go. Pushing on him Hope tripped over something and hit the side of the well opening almost falling in.

**"Ouch, Ashten let me go!**" She cried out. Ashten let her arm go and moved his flash light down to what Hope tripped over. Hope caught herself before falling into the well breathing a bit hard she flashed her light down the well but didn't see the bottom. Ashten screamed and grabbed onto Hope once again making her fall into the well and seeming as he was attached he went in right with her.

Hope fell to the bottom of the well falling on her ass she cried out. **"Ouch Ashten you big ass why do you always have to do that!"** She yelled rubbing her butt. Ashten picked himself off the ground and pointed at her. **"You said Ass, dad said not to use that word!"** He yelled. **"Dad uses it all the time and besides, I don't see him any where around here!"** She argued.

Ashten rubbed the dirt off of him and looked up at the top of the well. **"Hey sis."** She stood up and brushed her self off looking of at him. **"What?"** She growled. **"There's light at the top of the well, did Mom open the door?"** He wondered. Hope looked up. **"Let's hope not or we are in trouble, lets hope the door just opened."** Hope sighed.

**"Why did you push me in anyway?"** Hope growled. Ashten looked at her. **"There was a hand up there!"** He remembered. Hope rolled her eyes. **"What a freak."** She sighed grabbing onto a vine and pulling her self up. Ashten fallowed.

At the top Hope helped pull Ashten up as he couldn't climb very well so it was hard for him to pull himself over the ledge. Ashten wouldn't get off the ledge until his sister checked for the hand and after she said it was all clear they tock off for the door hoping to get out before there parents found out they where in there to start with.

Just as they where going out the door Hope saw her mother walk out the house door. Hope gasped and pushed Ashten back inside. **"Hey what's the big Idea!?"** He called. Hope put her hand over his mouth and put her index finger over her mouth then turned back to the door to see where her mother was headed. Hope gasped and grabbed her brother's hand dragging him back down to the other side of the well as they bend down where their mother couldn't see them. **"What is this door doing open."** She sighed looking into the shed.

Hope peeked around the well looking at her mother, Her Midnight Blue hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her brown eyes searched the area, she wasn't tall for a female she was slim and Hope had always found her mother pretty. Finally she shrugged and closed it Hope heard the pad lock click and she knew she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Whole New World

**"We're trapped!"** Ashten called jumping up. Hope shook her head and stood up as well looking around the shed. **"There has to be another way out.**" She sighed grabbing at her neck for something. **"OH MY GOD!"** She yelled looking around the ground. Ashten jumped and looked at her. **"WHAT!?"** He screamed. **"My necklace it's gone!"** She yelled searching the ground for it.

Ashten groaned. **"You scared me just for that?"** Rolling his eyes he looked around for it to. **"I don't see it."** He muttered. Hope turned to him. **"It might have got pulled off and fell into the well I'll go look and then we well find a way to get out."** She sighed grabbing onto one of the vines and climbed down. Ashten watched until he heard the pad lock click. He stopped and turned around looking at the door. **"Ashten get down here!"** Hope whispered. Ashten groaned and jumped into the well just as His mother opened the door.

**"What is it Kagome?"** A man came up behind her. **"I thought I heard yelling, I suppose I'm just hearing things."** She muttered turning around.** "Inuyasha, do you miss your time?"** She asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome smiled and ran her finger through his fine black hair witch was now cut to his shoulders. They closed the door and the two heard the click of the pad lock once more.

Hope sighed and started to search the ground for her necklace. Ashten started the search as well. **"What do you think Mom mean by do you miss your time?"** He asked. Hope shrugged. **"Hell if I know."** She put her hands on her knees. **"You said hell dad said not to use that word."** Ashten corrected. Hope rolled her eyes. **"I don't see dad around, do you?"** She smiled when she saw her necklace shine in the dirt. Ashten smiled and picked it up handing it to her.

Hope and Ashten examined the small round ball. **"It's never glowed like that before" **Hope wondered. Ashten nodded looking at it closely. **"Wow, it's so pretty."** He smiled. Hope rolled her eyes. **"What ever."** She toke it from him and put It back on. Ashten looked up at the top of the well again. **"Look I see the sky!"** He yelled. Hope rolled her eyes and hoped onto the vine pulling herself up to the top of the well. **"And I see tree's"** She admitted. Ashten pulled himself on up to the top and forced himself to get out of the well. **"Hope, where are we?"** He asked. Hope shrugged.** "I don't know."** She looked around the area.

**"HELP!!!!!"** A scream came from somewhere around the area. Ashten jumped off the well and grabbed on to Hope once again. **"What if its mom, come on!"** Hope started to run in the direction of the scream. Ashten fallowed close behind her.

They came into a clearing after running throw the forest, a young lady was laying dead a small beast chewing on her dead body, a long tail swing back and forth a long bulky body bent of the girl's body long fang digging deep into her its claws sinking into the ground. Hope put her hand over her mouth. **"That's not mom, can we go home now Hope?"** Ashten shuttered pulling on the sleeve of her T-shirt.

The beast turned looking at them with hungry eyes blood dripping from its mouth and fangs. **"Look what you did Ashten!"** She whispered. Ashten closed his eyes still tugging on his sister's shirt. **"What do we do?"** He cried.** "Shhh, maybe it'll go away."** She whispered.

**"Hee, haa fat chance."** The demon muttered its voice deep and low. Ashten hid behind his sister. **"IT TALKED!!!"** He yelled. Hope started to walk back ready to run. The demon fallowed a wide grin on its face hoping for dissert to come swiftly. Hope picked up a large log and held it up. **"Don't come any closer or I'll swing!"** She growled. Ashten picked up another stick. **"And I'll scream!"** He muttered. Hope rolled her eyes. The Demon laughed a deep wild laugh and walked closer. **"How odd is this couple, the girl killing and the boy screaming."** The demon jumped at them. Hope swung hitting the demon in the side making it move its target giving her time to move out of the way and her brother time to ether hit it again and move as well or just run.

But her brother attacked to her moved with her not even swinging or giving a diversion, they might be twins but her brother didn't understand her one bit. The demon turned and growled like a cat. Hope pushed Ashten back trying to step back trying to get away from the demon. Ashten walked back to far and tripped over a lose rock on the ground. The demon smiled and jumped at them again. Hope stood her ground she couldn't move the demon would land right on Ashten.

Unexpectedly a little puff of brown hair jumped across the area hitting the Demon in the side so it missed the two kids. Hope blinked and turned as the little puffball, but no puffball stood there a handsome little boy about her age in looks. He had sandy brown hair the same color as his fluffy tail and brown eyes. With just one slash with his claws he killed the demon.

Hope helped Ashten to his feet. **"Its going to kill us!"** He cried. Hope rolled her eyes. **"Why save us just to kill us?"** She sighed. The boy turned and smiled he had long hair that went just a bit past his shoulders he was just a little taller then Hope. **"Thank you."** She said smiling. Ashten rarely saw his sister smile but he wasn't in the mood to pick he wanted to go home nice safe home!

**"Hello, what is your name?" **The boy asked. **"My name is Hope, and this is my brother Ashten"** She pointed at her brother when saying his name. **"My name is Shippo, nice to meet you, what village are you from, with those strange cloths I thought you might have been from Japan!"** He laughed. Hope nodded and smiled. **"We are!"** Ashten smiled to could this Shippo take them home?

Shippo smiled.** "Do you know Kagome and Inuyasha!?"** He asked exited. The two twins blinked, how did he know their parents? **"Yes."** Ashten answered. Shippo smiled. **"Fallow me!" **He said walking in the direction Ashten fell.** "Ashten lets just go back."** Hope wasn't sure she wanted to stay here. **"Let's just find out how he knows our parents."** He said fallowing Shippo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Old Friends**_

They came up to a small hut it was a very nice hut dark wood and blended in with the forest surrounding it. Shippo just walked right in, Ashten quickly followed him but Hope lingered she didn't like going into places where she didn't know and she didn't like being in a place with such danger, after a bit she fallowed her brother.

Ashten meet face to face with a woman about the same age as his Mother long brown hair tied up in a pony tail with pretty brown eyes she was a lot taller then him, she wore a long colorful kimono. Shippo smiled and sat down beside a man on the far end of the hut. He had black hair a bit longer then Ashten's but the man had his pulled back in a ponytail, he wore a long purple and blue kimono.

Hope entered and looked around the hut as well. The lady smiled and let her hand out for them to go sit down. Ashten smiled and nodded walking on into the hut and to where Shippo went sitting on the other side of the man, Hope fallowed close behind sitting down neat to her brother.

**"This is Miroku; the lady at the door is Sango. They know Kagome and Inuyasha!"** Shippo announced. Miroku smiled as Sango came over and sat next to him. **"So how are they, haven't seen them in 18 years."** Sango asked. Ashten smiled. **"Fine, how do you know them?"** He wanted to know everything. **"Inuyasha is from this world originally, they where here a long time ago, we fought together."** She smiled. Ashten thought a moment. **"Demons?"** He blurted out. Miroku and Sango nodded.

**"And how do you know them?"** Miroku asked.** "There are parents."** Hope admitted. Ashten sighed he wanted to learn more before telling them. Sango groaned. **"They had kids with out telling us, how rude of them!'** She mumbled. Shippo nodded. **"It's ok they didn't tell us a lot to."** Hope growled. **"That worthless demon!"** Sango joked. **"DEMON!?"** Hope yelled. **"Yea, your dad is a demon?"** Sango thought a moment as to why they didn't know. Hope shook her head and got up walking out of the hut.

"**Please excuse me."** Ashten bowed standing up running after her. **"What are you doing!?"** He yelled. **"I'm going far away!"** She muttered. Ashten grabbed her arm. **"And do what die!?"** He understood how she felt but there was nothing to be done now. **"Look lets just go home, we can't defend our self here I mean we're not demons!"** Hope frustratingly admitted. He pulled on her. Hope pulled back. **"They lied to us Ashten we don't have a home, we don't even know them!"** She growled. Ashten shook his head. **"They're still our parents, we just know a little bit more then we use to."** He corrected. Hope pulled again.

**"No, are father is a DEMON, and who knows what our mother is, just let me go!"** She cried. Ashten pulled her over to him wrapping his arms around her. **"Sis, your not an orphan let's just talk to them I am sure they can explain they're self."** He whispered to her trying to help her. Hope pulled herself free and started to run towered the forest she didn't know where she was or where she was going she didn't care; she just wanted to be far away.

Ashten ran after her he stayed right behind her, that was the one thing he was always good at running, he could always run it was the one thing he had mastered. When she finally stopped they where at a hill she had to climb to go anywhere else. **"Hope, please talk to me!"** He gasped out trying to catch his breath. Hope fell to her knees trying to breathe as well. **"They lied to us Ashten don't you understand we don't know them!"** She yelled. Ashten shook his head. **"They are still our parents they are still our blood, Mom is still the one that take's us to the doctor when we are sick, the one that picks us back up when we fall, Dad is still going to beat up anyone that picks on us, he's still going to give us lesions on how to fight bullies!"** He argued.

Hope looked away. **"That's what they do with you."** She muttered. **"Hope please."** Ashten walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. **"We're all family witch means you can't stay mad at us!"** He smiled. Hope laughed and looked up at him nodding. **"You could always make me laugh."** She smiled. Ashten stood up and helped her up to her feet. They stared to walk back when Hope's necklace started to glow once again. **"Huh?"** Hope pulled it from her shirt and looked at it. **"What is it doing now!?"** Ashten sighed.

Shippo, and Miroku came into the area running up to the two standing around the jewel. **"The Shikon no Tama!?"** Miroku wondered. Shippo looked at the two. **"It can't be it lost its power after Inuyasha wished on it!"** He muttered. Ashten and Hope looked at Miroku. **"It has to be… Ok come on lets go back to the hut."** Miroku muttered. Hope hid the jewel back into her shirt as they headed back to the hut.


	4. Chapter 4

_** Chapter Four: Who at the well?**_

It was now night fall and Hope and Ashten had heard a lot about there parents and this jewel Hope carried around her neck all these years, but they still had not heard of why is glowed. They agreed to stay the night with them and head back home in the morning. Hope looked over at Ashten, **"Can you sleep?"** Hope asked. Ashten looked over at her. **"Nope."** He sighed. Hope sighed. **"Maybe we should just go home they must be worried."** She muttered. Ashten smiled. **"Just what I was thinking."** The two got up and quietly walked from the room into the 'sitting room' and out the door.

**"Wow do you remember witch way to go?"** Ashten asked. Hope nodded as she head in where she thought the well was. But before they could get anywhere three little kids came around the corner of the house. Hope and Ashten jumped turning around. **"DEMON!!"** Ashten yelled running behind Hope. Hope rolled her eyes, she had thought that her brother had grew up just a little bit on this trip he hadn't cried or yelled that whole time but she was soo wrong.

**"Who on earth is this pussy?"** A girl asked. Sango and Miroku came out with their weapons in there hands. **"Don't worry mother it's only us."** A Boy said running up to Sango. Ashten started to breathe and jump out from behind his sister. **"Don't scare us like that!"** He yelled. The girl laughed once again. **"We can scare who ever we want this is our home!"** Hope growled, she didn't like her one bit. **"Hope, Ashten. Meet our kids Lilly, Aaron, and Ivan."** Sango said each name as she point at them.

Lilly the oldies, she had brown hair down to her butt that was held in a high pony tail like her mother and dark blue eyes, she was the shorter out of the three, she wore a small blue kimono that was cut to her knees. Aaron was the youngest he had brown hair short and brown eyes, he was cute, he was in a red bellow kimono, Ivan was the middle child same age as Hope and her brother, he had black hair down to his shoulders his hair was thick and was keep in a loose ponytail and sky blue eyes he wore a blue bellow kimono.

**"Nice to meet you!"** Ashten said cheerfully waving. Lilly rolled her eyes and walked into the house. Aaron jumped up and down in front of his mother, Ivan held three rabbits in one hand and a buck lay behind him. **"You three are out late, don't you think you should be home much earlier?"** Miroku asked looking at Ivan. **"Tell that to Lilly it's hard to carry a big buck by my SELF!"** He growled. Lilly didn't pay any mind she just walked into her room.

Miroku turned to Hope and Ashten. **"You want to go home don't you?"** He asked. The two nodded. Sango smiled and walked into the hut waking Shippo in the 'sitting room'.** "Shippo, can you take Ashten and Hope to the well so they can go home, I need to talk to Lilly."** Sango asked. Shippo groaned and pulled him self up pulling down the cover that was sown skins from Demons.

**"Thank you Shippo."** Sango smiled turning back to Ashten who was waiting at the door. **"Watch yourself many demons come out at night."** She said before leaving the room going into the room with Lilly. Shippo walked out his hair a flat mess and his tail matted a bit. Hope shook her head and smiled walking over brushing his hair back and fixing it then started to walk off. Shippo blushed a bit not expecting her to do that he just watched her.

**"Are we going?"** Hope asked turning and looking at them. Ashten nodded his head and ran up behind her, Shippo jumped in front of them and started to lead them to the well. Ashten looked at Hope and smiled. **"And what was that about?"** He grinned. Hope blinked.** "What?"** She sighed. **"Oh, I don't know just a habit; I do it to you all the time."** She shook her head and smiled a bit. Shippo frowned no one had ever brushed his hair for him like that he kind of liked it.

Hope stopped as something came over her the felling of something, she looked up at a tree she couldn't see anything, but she felt something, there was something there but she couldn't understand what her feeling was telling her. Sighing Hope let it go thinking it was just her imagination; she sped up to catch up to the other two.

Shippo sniffed the air and looked around, he smelled Naraku, but he was killed, why would Naraku be around the well? Shippo turned and put his index finger over his mouth and quietly walked up throw the bushed looking at the well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Kanna and Kagura?**_

Shippo moved the bushes over a bit to see who was at the well. Kagura and Kanna stood there the bright gleam of Kanna's mirror hide the image that was within it. Shippo growled and moved back to not be seen.

**"Kanna are you sure you felt Inuyasha?"** Kagura asked looking at the pail girl. Kanna's dead eyes stared at a spot and didn't really move her stiff body not moving at all as she held her mirror gently.

**"Not Inuyasha, but something like him, Kagome as well."** Kanna muttered.

Shippo looked down a bit them back at the two kids that watched the girls with curiosity.

Kagura sighed and looked down the well. **"There is nothing left here Kanna, Kagome and Inuyasha has not been here in years."**  
Kanna nodded. **"But it is not Inuyasha, or Kagome it is someone else."** Kanna moved her mirror a bit the image in it was of some kind of human looking demon but Shippo could not see it or make out what is was.

Shippo gave hope and Ashten the signal to move back they both steeped back as Shippo quietly put the bushes back into place and turned to look at them putting his finger over his mouth to tell them to quietly walk back. After getting a safe range away from the well Shippo walked up to the two.

**"Its not safe here anymore." **He muttered. Ashten looked at him.  
**"Who are they?"** Ashten asked.  
**"Narakus puppets, his body parts, I thought they died with Naraku but it would seem they didn't."** Shippo sighed.  
**"What are they to us?"** Hope asked.  
**"Not your friends, they might kill you just for being Inuyasha and Kagome's blood."** Shippo answered.  
**"Was our parents great fighters?"** Hope asked.  
**"Inuyasha was the best I ever seen. Kagome had powers of a prestest so I would say so."** Shippo looked at Hope a bit confused.

Hope looked down to the ground as they walked, was this why her mother and father locked the well up, scared that Naraku might come back and try to kill them. Suddenly everything made since to Hope, that was why her mother and father taught them to fight Hope could use the bow with out a problem there was no bow she couldn't handle. And Ashten was taught with his fist to start with then a stick then father gave him a sword for many years they taught them how to defend them self. Deep down were father and mother scared that this day would come.

Coming back to the hut Hope and Ashten softly walked into the house as to not to wake anyone but Sango was already up waiting for Shippo to return but instead she got all three of them.

**"What happened?"** Sango whispered.  
**"Kagura and Kanna was waiting at the well for us. They know their here."** Shippo answered.  
**"I thought they died!?"** Sango said a bit loud.  
**"Yea I know so did I, but there here." **Shippo yawned and lay down in his soft bed.

Sango pointed to two beds maid in the 'sitting room' so that the two could sleep if they had came back, and then walked to her room to tell Miroku the news. Hope and Ashten lay down in the beds. In an hour Hope started to wonder off. Ashten had been dead asleep for a good 20 mins already but Hope still didn't feel she was safe.

The next morning Hope and Ashten were awoken with a cold splash of cold water. Hope opened her eyes and looked up to see Lilly with a mean look on her face as she crossed her arms waiting for her to get up Lilly tapped her foot. Hope yawned and sat up she looked over at Shippo who was still sound asleep in the bed on the other side, then she turned to her brother who had rolled over when the water hit him and was now pretending to be asleep so he could stay in just a little longer.

**"Your brother is such a bum."** Lilly smugly turned and walked out side.

Hope moved over and shook her brother as he sat up and yawned he looked around a bit trying to remember where he was. Hope turned back to Shippo crawled over to him shacking him but he didn't move. She sighed and bent down and blew in his ear, Shippo jumped awake and rose almost hitting Hope in the mouth.

**"Morning Shippo. Did you sleep well?"** Hope smiled as Shippo turned and looked at her.  
**"Yea."** Shippo was still a bit groggy that was the first time anyone was able to wake him up.

Hope stood up and stretched a bit, combed her hair down with her fingers then walked outside of the hut. Ashten yawned and fallowed, Shippo tock some time getting up from his bed but he soon after fallowed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Chapter Six: My Uncle!?**_

Shippo came out to a large glare between two girls. Lilly and Hope face to face as Hope balled her fist up Lilly laughed Ashten stood behind Hope ready to grab her if needed. Lilly turned to Shippo as he left the hut and hoped over to him a great grin on her face.

**"Shippo your taking these two home today right, let me go with you I can help you watch over them!"** Lilly joyfully chuckled.  
**"Oh you little!"** Hope growled as she shook her head and walked off in a huff.  
**"Lilly, what is going on?"** Shippo asked.  
**"Just girlie things!"** She smiled.  
**"Hope!"** Ashten yelled running after her.

Hope stopped and waited on her little brother couple jumps away from the hut she turned and crossed her arms. Ashten walked up and looked at her with an interested look. Hope reached up and started to play with the jewel around her neck.

**"****That jealous little brat, who said anything about me wanting her dame demon!"** She growled.

Ashten laughed, Hope was so much like there father he had always been jealous she could look danger in the face and a laugh at it he would run, Hope didn't know it but Inuyasha had a found connection with her and he was always more of the mothers boy he always wanted to be the close to his father but that was Hopes place and he stood by his mothers side.

**"We get to go home today, I'm not sure If I want to though."** Ashten confessed.  
**"Why not?"** Hope asked turning to look at her brother.  
**"Because I want to learn more, I don't think mom and dad are going to tell us Sango and Miroku seem like their best friends, we could learn a lot about our parents from them." **He sighed.  
**"I know what you mean…. I want to myself, but its best we go back, its already been a day I'm sure they have the police out after us."** Hope muttered.

Ashten nodded and turned back to the others who still stood in a oval in front of the door Lilly still poring herself over Shippo who just gave a smile and a few responses. Ivan and Aaron laughing to each other on how Shippo was just taking it. Sango stood a few feet away doing the laundry and Miroku creped up close behind her. Hope turned her mind to Miroku, as did Ashten wondering what he was about to do. Hope's face flushed as Mirokus hand found its way to Sango's butt to have nice good feel of her. Sango swung around and slapped him leaving a nice red print on the side of his face. Ashten laughed as Hope shook her head and turned back to the group of kids when she noticed Shippo had his eyes fixed on her. Blushing a bit she turned away and started to walk over to Miroku and Sango Ashten walked his way to the two boys to make a nice laugh or two to for himself on the way Shippo just rolled over for her.  
**  
**

**"Sango do you think it would be ok for me to walk around a bit. I mean not to far but just maybe to the well and back?"** Hope asked.  
**"Why do you wish to walk?"** Sango looked down at her.  
**"I just need to think."** Hope answered.  
**"Alright but you stay close it might not be safe at the well yet we are going to let you two stay the day here and set out tomorrow, so stay close so we can hear you yell if you need us."** Sango smiled.

Hope nodded and started to walk in the direction behind the hut somewhere she had yet not been and she wanted to see. Hope wanted to see all the land it looked so pretty even with the few Demons that flew over the land and ran after their victim. Hope sighed as her mind drifted off into a deep thought of memories of her mother and father holding them up in the air and her mother telling her never to go into the shack again after her fall. Hope thought a moment she didn't remember falling down she remembered being pushed to the ground and her mother coming to save her as she cried, she has never really thought about it her mother told her she fell and Hope only being 6 never thought into it. A demon had come after her a flying Demon she remembered its white glossy scales and big blue eyes. She always remembered it as a fall but it all seemed so clear. That was why her mother locked the shack up she didn't want more demons to get to her kids.

Hopes thoughts were interrupted when she herd the light pat of feet coming to her from in front of her looking around Hope hid behind a tree and watched as a man walked up and stopped close to her following him was a toad with a staff and a human girl with long black hair up in a ponytail and a white kimono. The man looked human but the moon on his forehead and the slashes on his checks told Hope he wasn't no human, his pointed ears also told her that he was a Demon. His long silver hair flowed down to his knees and his outfit looked very odd to Hope, a big fluff lay gently on his shoulder and curved around it like a covering.

**"Lord Sesshomaru?"** The girl asked.

Sesshomaru turned and look right at Hope she lowered her head and knew he saw her. Hope stayed where she hid hoping he might just walk back but she wasn't that lucky, Sesshomaru walked over and picked her up by the back of her shirt Hope was scared she didn't know what he might do to her.

**"Oh my lord Sesshomaru, don't tell me you are going to keep this child to!?" **The toad boosted.  
**"You have the sent of that Half-Demon Inuyasha."** Sesshomaru was a bit surprised to see the child.  
**"Inuyasha was a half-demon?"** Hope blinked and kind of wasn't scared any more maybe he was on the good side?  
**"Could you be his daughter?"** Sesshomaru was very surprised to see Inuyasha's kid in this era.

Hope said nothing; she had no idea who he was and what he was doing there.

**"That is your Half-Brothers daughter!?"** The Toad exclaimed with an odd look on his face.  
**"Half-Brother, that would make you…… Our Uncle!?"** Hope looked up into his eyes.

Sesshomaru started at the girl his golden glare right at her deep blue eyes and he could see his Half-Brother looking out at him, this was his child. But what was she doing in this era Inuyasha left it with his Human mate years ago.

**"Our?"** Sesshomaru didn't miss her claim.  
**"I have a twin brother."** Hope still stared into his eyes unafraid.

Sesshomaru sighed and throw her to the ground starting to turn. Hope feel on her butt once again closing one eye and looking down Hope bounced a bit, after the fall Hope looked back up at the Demon with both eyes and stared.

**"Sesshomaru?"** Hope asked.

She started to get up when the toad walked over in front of her with his two headed staff grinning wildly, he hit his staff onto the ground the head of the man opening and Hope could see the fire start to build in the mouth, screaming Hope jumped out of the rang of the staff's fire, just in time to her feet felling the heat of its flame.

**"YOU STUPIED TOAD, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME!"** Hope yelled.

Hope jumped up and ran over to the toad grabbing the staff and hitting him with it. Sesshomaru turned and looked over his shoulder at the girl wildly thrashing at Jaken. When he saw the jewel around her neck slightly glowing. Sesshomaru turned and walked back to her grabbing the staff and holding it. Hope blinked and looked up at him with a questionable look. Jaken now laying on the ground twitching at his now badly bruised body.

**"The Shikon no Tama, dose it still have its power?"** Sesshomaru asked.  
**"No, my father wished on it."** Hope looked down at the glowing jewel on her neck a firm grip still on the staff.  
**"Then it is true."** Sesshomaru smiled a bit.  
**"What is?"** Hope looked back up at.  
**"HOPE!!!!!!!"** Ashten came running throw the woods with a large stick in his hand Shippo came running as well and the others close behind him. Sesshomaru tock the staff from Hope and looked at Rin who nodded to fallow him.  
**"The Shikon no Tama Sister is calling for it, you best be careful next time you may not be so lucky as to survive"** Sesshomaru turned and left Rin close behind.

Hope kicked Jaken as he got up to run after his master as well his wild frantic movements to try and catch up with his master made Hope wish she killed the stupid thing. Just as Hope turned to walk back to the others Ashten throw his stick down and grabbed her shoulders breathing hard started to check her for injures.

**"Its alright Ashten, that was out Uncle though I think he is a bit unwilling."** Hope laughed.  
**"Our Uncle!?"** Ashten looked past her shoulder to look for the man that had well disappeared into the shadows.

Shippo stopped running when he noticed the two starting to walk back and sighed waiting for them the others stopping with him. Hope and Ashten meet with them and Hope explained what happened and everything Sesshomaru had said. After Hope had said everything there was to say about what happened, Sango and Miroku looked at each strangely.

**"Alright kids, go show Hope and Ashten the area your father and I need to talk alone." **Sango smiled at her kids as they nodded Sango grabbed Miroku's hand dragging him back to the house.

Lilly wrapped her arm around Shippo's and smiled over at him. Ivan and Aaron looking at each other and rolling their eyes. Hope in a irritating mood walked up behind Ivan and wrapped her arm around his smiling kindly at letting her start her revenge on his sister.

**"So where are we off to first?"** Hope giggled.

Ashten walked up beside Aaron and looked at his sister oddly she had never acted like this and he wasn't sure why she was, he would never understand his sister and he knew that. But they are still as close as a peed and pod him and her, there would be no way to separate them even from a long distance. Their hearts would always have the bond of sister and brother.


	7. Chapter 7

_** Chapter Seven: What are we going to do!?**_

Kagome stood in front of the shack the pad lock still shut hugging her self a tear rolling down her check. Inuyasha walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head down on her shoulder. Kagome sniffled then turned around and snuggling into his chest.

**"Oh Inuyasha what if they went into the well!"** Kagome cried.  
**"Sango and Miroku well find them, we taught them to fight."** He tightened his grip on her.  
**"Inuyasha lets go, lets go and find them, I can not stand here and wonder if my children are being eat by a demon."** Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled they left the shack and walked into the house to there room and looked into the closet Inuyasha pulled out a large red box and put it on the bed opening it he pulled out his kimono and Kagome pulled out a small black shirt a bit longer then the green one she used so long ago, and a blue t-shirt. After getting dressed Kagome throw Inuyasha the Tetsuiga and she pulled out her daughters bow and her own. They had not yet given Ashten a weapon of his own because he couldn't find one he liked.

Turning to Inuyasha Kagome laughed a bit. Inuyasha looked at her.

**"You don't look right in that with your hair cut."** Kagome giggled.  
**"Feh what ever."** Inuyasha groaned.

After getting ready Kagome and Inuyasha broke the pad lock on the shack and walking into the room grabbing each others hand and jumped into the well for the first time in years.

Hope pulled Ivan around the corner of the house and pretended to be interested in how much he talked about hunting and fighting. Ashten watched her in a wired look did she really like that guy? Turning to Shippo Ashten noticed that he was a bit upset, Shippo held his head a bit low and didn't notice anything Lilly was talking about. Sango and Miroku came from the house sighing and looking at the two kids.

**"Hope, Ashten can we see you inside the house?"** Sango asked looking at the two.

Ashten and Hope looked at her they felt like they were in trouble and it made Ashten very unease. Just as the two started to walk to the house they heard the yelling of fighting. Hope and Ashten turned and looked in the direction of the well, what was going on over there? Hope started to walk in that direction when she caught the sight of someone she knew.

**"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Hope yelled taking off to her.  
**"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Ashten yelled as well taking off as well.

Kagome smiled and started to run for the children when they meet Kagome throw the bows onto the ground wrapping her children in her arms Hope and Ashten started to cry in the arms of there mother. Sango came running up as well Miroku close behind her.

**"Kagome!"** Sango smiled.  
**"Oh Sango thank you so much." **Kagome smiled looking up at her.

Inuyasha came running out from the woods up to the group. Kagome stood up the kids getting up from there knees as well. Hope smiled and ran over to Inuyasha jumping up into his arms hugging him tightly Ashten walked over to Inuyasha witch he stood only one foot under him. Hope smiled and dropped down from her father whipping her tears away to look up at him.

**"Why didn't you ever tell us you are a Half-Demon dad?"** Ashten asked.  
**"You told them didn't you?"** Inuyasha growled.

Miroku walked over and patted Inuyasha shoulder the four had not seen each other in 18 years and needed to catch up, just as the group started to walk back to the house Shippo came over and smiled waving at them. Kagome blinked and pointed at him.

**"Shippo?"** Kagome asked.  
**"What is the matter Kagome, Don't you remember me?"** Shippo smiled.  
**"Sure I do…. Just not so big?"** Kagome laughed.  
**"Shippo!?"** Inuyasha looked at him a bit amazed.

Shippo smiled and nodded. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha went into the house to talk about old times and what had happened and what was still happening that they was going to talk to the kids about at first but now that there parents was there they could talk to them first. The kids were left out side in Shippo's care even if they didn't need Shippo to look after them. Hope sat on a stump just out side of the door sighing Ashten leaned on the hut the two waiting for there parents to come out so they could go home. Lilly Aaron and Ivan played around in front yard playing Demons. A Game made by them when they were little kids to help them train. Demon was a game of fighting the kids would grab a stick sturdy and easy to thrust and used it on each other one kid would play a Demon and the other two would fight it like their parents.

**"Hope."** Ashten whispered to her.  
**"Huh?"** Hope asked looking up at him.  
**"Shippo likes to stare at you don't he?"** He joked.

Hope blinked and looked over at Shippo witch was indeed staring at her he sat on another stump that was next to where Sango was doing laundry when Hope looked at him Shippo looked away bringing his mind to Lilly and what the kids were doing. Giggling Hope blushed a bit and moved back, Ashten sighed as the two wait to go home with their parents.


	8. Chapter 8

_** Chapter Eight: Shikon no Teema?**_

An hour later Kagome came from the hut and asked Hope and Ashten to come inside and she also asked the others as well. The group sat in silence for a while Sango and Miroku sat next to each other in front of Ivan, Lilly, and Aaron. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of their children and Shippo was forced to sit beside Lilly and Ashten in the middle.

**"Lilly, Ivan you both already know about the tell of the Shikon no Tama."** Sango looked at them. The two nodded in agreement.  
**"Ashten, Hope, the bed times stories I told you about the jewel, they are no myth."** Kagome sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand as he spoke to them.  
**"Children…. The jewel has a twin, The Shikon no Teema."** Miroku added.  
**"That is what Sesshomaru was talking about, the sister of the jewel…"** Miroku's voice trailed off as he was interupted.  
**"Well what dose this twin do grant wishes?"** Hope asked eager to learn all about it.

Kagome sighed and lowered her head looking away from Hope. Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand.

**"Yes, but this jewel is evil… It also makes things more powerful but it is addicting, if used to much it well turn you… It well make you a power lusting idiot, and soon well kill you. It has the power of the Demons; it can be purified but only by a powerful Miko… This jewel is a lot more powerful then the Shikon no Tama… And a lot more dangerous."** Kagome explained.  
**"Then you must find it, if it is dangerous!"** Hope suggested.  
**"This is not our journey."** Miroku muttered.  
**"You can't let a Demon get it…. Kanna, Kagura, mother is that why they were at the well, are they planning to bring Naraku back to life with the Shikon no Teema!?"** Ashten asked.  
**"Sango, they were at the well!?"** Kagome asked turning to Sango.  
**"Yes, I really didn't think about it."** Sango looked at her.  
**"Then we must go, If its Naraku's doing then we didn't finch our journey to start with!"** Kagome announced, not wanting to send her kids into danger.  
**"No Kagome, if we had not flinched Naraku to start with then this Journey has been pointed to the kids all along, when Hope and Ashten fell into the well, that was when it began. We are not as strong as we use to be, the task is now the children's we can do nothing more but help them now."** Miroku admitted.

Ashten and Hope looked at each other a sudden pain shot into Ashten's gut, did they have to do this, did they have to carry on there parents wait and go into battle with Demons! Hope was kind of scared in an exited way. She listened to the bedtime stories her father told them and she wanted to go out in her own journey like his. She wanted to fallow in her fathers footsteps so bad and now she had the chance.

**"But, we aren't read for this! Dad come on you know I can't fight!"** Ashten yelled.  
**"Come on Ashten don't be a big baby!" **Lilly argued.  
**"Yea come on Ashten it could be fun!" **Hope smiled.  
**"I'm in and I call the Inuyasha spot!"** Shippo joked.  
**"My father I call the spot!"** Hope groaned.  
**"Its not a barrel of fun you guys! This is serous anyone of us could die at any moment, hell we ALL could die! Stop playing around this isn't fun and games! Its real!"** Ashten yelled standing up.

The group of kids looked at each other sighing and nodding. Miroku stood and looked at his children.

**"Yes, it is dangers, but things must be done stay in a group and you are stronger then any Demon."** Miroku sighed.

Ashten shook his head and turned walking outside of the hut. Hope stood and looked at her parents and nodded going out after him as Lilly, Ivan, Aaron and Shippo waited inside talking to the grown ups.

**"Ashten! Ashten come on stop!"** Hope yelled running after her brother as he huffed off into the woods.  
**"What Hope!?"** Ashten growled.  
**"Come on its an opportunity!"** Hope yelled.  
**"For what to die!?"** Ashten yelled back.  
**"To be like Father!"** Hope argued.

Ashten stopped and looked to the ground his fists clutched together. Hope stopped and looked at him.**  
**

**"Do it for me Ashten, you heard Miroku as long as we stay together."** Hope looked at him.  
**"You really want to do this down you?"** Ashten asked.  
**"Yes, and I can't do this with out you Ashten."** Hope announced.

Ashten turned and looked at his sister. Hope smiled and bit and walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes waiting for his answer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Staring With New Friends.**_

Hope slowly opened her eyes, the sun light up the room. Ashten lay behind her and Shippo just across from her Ivan, and Aaron was already out of there room and outside as Lilly shock Shippo trying to get him up. Hope yawned and sat up. Lilly turned and looked at her rolled her eyes and stood up leaving the hut Hope noticed her dripping hair and laughed. Aaron, Ivan and Lilly was use to getting up early. And Shippo use to his own time. It would be a while before Ashten and Hope could teach the selves to get up that early. The two was also getting use to matted beds and sleeping almost on the ground, apart from their beds they had to make due with what they had. Hope pushed Ashten to wake him up, it was after three pushes when he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Hope smiled and motioned for him to get up as she stood and walked to the door and pulled it back walking out. Kagome turned and smiled at her daughter pointing at her backpack.

**"There is some clothes in there for you and your brother."** Kagome explained.

Hope smiled at her mother and looked down at her tattered and torn clothing. The paints now had bad grass steins on them and the bottom of her shirt was torn around the bottom and cover in dirt. Sango turned to Hope and smiled throwing her a large white cloth kind like a towel.

**"There is a stream just beyond that part of the forest over there."** Sango said pointing over to left side of Hope.

Ashten came out behind Hope almost running into her, he looked at Sango just as she throw a towel at him to. He smiled and the thought of a bath. Lilly was sitting next to Inuyasha holding her hair in a towel drying it off. Hope picked the backpack up next to her and grabbed her brothers hand tugging up down the hill to the stream, about half way into the forest Hope and Ashten ran into Aaron and Ivan coming up with their towels slung over their shoulders, They both ware only the bottom of there Kimono's Ivan was in black, his bottoms only bellowed out at the bottom and kinda looked like bell bottom jeans. Aaron's was bellowed all over made him look a bit bigger.

**"You two going down to the stream?"** Ivan asked looking at Hope.  
**"Yes we are."** Hope smiled blushing a bit as she looked away from him.

Ivan smiled and started to walk back to the hut again. Ashten smiled as Ivan walked past him then he walked a bit faster to catch up to his sister who had let go of his hand when she saw the two walking up.

**"Oh, you like him don't you Hope!" **Ashten laughed looking at her.  
**"No why would you say that?"** She asked turned around from looking at Ivan.  
**"Oh come on Hope, don't try and hide it from me I can tell I know you!"** Ashten laughed.  
**"What ever."** Hope looked up to see the stream.

A small water fall ran down at the top and down into a big pond that lay before them the clear water would have shown the bottom if it wasn't so deep, but near the edge you could see the bottom covered in sand colored mood.. Ashten smiled and ran over throwing his towel onto a large bolder that lay about four feet away from the waters edge. and ran into the water jumping into the deep end. Hope laughed and shook her head walking over to the bolder and laid her backpack down and ran in after him.

Ashten came back up a few ways out but Hope still stood on the shallower end it was up to her chest and she was standing on her sip toes the slipperier ougie covered rock under her feet felt weird on her sore feet they had not had put their shoe's on yet that morning and the walk into the woods made them tender. Ashten swam over to Hope and splashed her Hope still not use to the cold water moved her face back to keep from getting hit but did anyway. She laughed and splashed him back.

**"So, are we really going to do this?"** Ashten asked looking at his sister as he tried despotically to stay above the water.  
**"WE sure as hell ARE!"** Hope laughed


	10. Chapter 10

_** Chapter Ten: First Demon Fight**_

Hope and Ashten came walking back up from the stream. Hope's mid back length Midnight blue hair was up in a high pony tail, her nose length bangs parted over her face. She worse a dark blue shirt the top was cut into a V and it was tight showing off her will developed hips and breast. Her short black shorts made it easy for her to jump around or fight if it was needed. Ashten wore a pair of black paints not tight but rather lose, and tight dark red shirt that showed of his body size, he was not huge but not scrony either, he was muscular from the wight classes Inuyasha had made him take.

They both came up from around the back of the hut where the others waited. Ivan and Aaron was playing Demon yet again. Lilly was of course hanging off Shippo. Kagome and Sango was talking with each other. Inuyasha and Miroku was roaming the land a bit it had been a long time for Inuyasha to be in his own land, and he was happy to be back. Kagome turned to look at Hope and Ashten as they entered the area. Ivan turned and smiled at Hope and bright smile. Hope turned a bit red when she caught sight of him.

**"Mom, can we go now?"** Ivan asked turning to Sango.  
**"Why don't you wait for your father to get back."** Sango smiled.  
**"Come on mom, we have a long way to go, you know how many places we have to search, we have no idea where this jewel is or who has it."** He announced blocking his little brothers attack.  
**"Wait for your father."** Sango said firmly.

Kagome put the last bit of clothing over the string that was held up by two firm sticks that was placed in the ground to let them dry and walked over to Hope putting her arms around her giving her a hug pulling Ashten into a hug with them. The two smiled and hugged back before their mother moved them back and looked into theirs eyes. They was still a bit shorter than her even tho they was growing so fast. Kagome turned as she herd the smack she had not heard in a long time. Miroku smiled poking his check and Inuyasha shook his head while walking up to Kagome.

**"Looks like you can't teach and old dog new tricks."** Kagome laughed.  
**"Kagome..."** Inuyasha muttered growling low.  
**"Yes?"** She asked.  
**"Don't say that."** He muttered.  
**"And why not?"** She smiled.  
**"Because I'm not old."** Inuyasha muttered still standing next to her.

Hope smiled catching the sighed of Ivan looking at her yet again made her blush a bit she turned to look at Ashten who was slowly slinking off to the side away from his parents and a bit closer to Shippo and Lilly.

**"Now can we leave?"** Ivan asked eager to get out and see everything.  
**"Yes."** Sango smiled.

Few hours later everyone had said their good bye's. And Ashten now was dressed in his fathers red Kemonio. And a sword that Miroku had keep and made sure was sharp and ready to go was strapped and hilted at his side. Lilly used a Boomerang like her mother. Ivan used a sword and Hope used the arrow's. Aaron was left behind because Sango felt he was yet to young to go. They walked for hours they had already pasted Keade's village and was heading for past that. It was hours past that when they heard the faint sound of feet in the bushes. They walked in a large patch of forest, and it was natural to hear feet. Ashten was the only one to seem worried about this at the time.

**"Its been hours, how long are we going to walk in one day?"** Lilly asked. She had been complaining almost the hole time but when anyone made a comment about it she refused that was what it was.  
**"Until dark, besides we go this far when hunting."** Ivan groaned.  
**"Yea but she complains then to!"** Shippo laughed.  
**"True"** Ivan joked.  
**"I told you I am not complaining, I am not those stupid baby's back there."** Lilly growled.

Lilly let got of Shippo and huffed up to the front. Lilly was in front then Ivan and Hope. And Shippo and Lilly was behind them Ashten was falling farther and farther behind watching the bushes. He knew he saw something but was unable to see what it was. Hope looked back to see if her brother was still back there ignoring the fact Shippo turned his gaze to Lilly just as Hope turned.

**"Ashten, whats the matter?"** Hope asked still walking.  
**"Is that sound normal?"** Ashten asked.

The group stopped Lilly turned and walked back closer to Shippo and looked at Ashten. Ivan nodded at his answer but the entire group looked into the bushes. But not seeing anything turned back to keep on walking till Ashten cried out. The group turned to see a Demon like the one Shippo had killed at the well onto of Ashten its mouth open and its tail flicking around a wild grin on its face.

**"Ashten!"** Hope yelled.

Pulling out her bow up and pulling out a arrow from the holder on her back, pointing it at the demon she left her arrow fly Lilly and Shippo was out of the way and Ivan pulled his sword Ashten put his feet up ready for the arrow to hit the demon. The Demon opened its mouth wide and a blue round ball came from his mouth, as the arrow hit the ball it was cracked into peaces from the heat. Then the demon spit the ball at Hope and Ivan. Ivan pushed Hope out of the way of the ball and they both fell to the ground the ball hitting a tree leaving a big hole in the bark. 

Ashten pushed his legs kicking the demon off him and he jumped to his feet as he pulled out his sword but before he could swing a blow Lilly's Boomerang came flying past him hitting the demon and cutting his body in half. Lilly smiled and jumped into the air grabbing her boomerang.

**"see aren't you all glad I was here!"** Lilly called out

Ivan stood up and held his hand to Hope to take. She smiled and pulled her hand up grabbing his hand and lifting herself up as Aaron helped her to her feet.

**_"Hehehe, Hahahaha, think it is that easy!"_** The demon laughed.

Everyone turned to the demon as it formed its body together again. Ashten stepped back and Lilly frowned. Shippo growled and cracked his knuckles baring his fangs at the demon.

**_"I well have revenge on my brothers soul!"_** The Demon called out.

After its body was back together he jumped at Ashten yet again. Ashten pulled his sword right into the demons stomach, Lilly stepped back clinging to her boomerang with her hand. Hope pulled another arrow out and pointed it at the Demon, Ivan ran over to the demon and thrusted his sword into the demon's back the demon yelled in pain but moved to the side and opened his mouth Hope who was behind the demon now let her arrow go and it went into the demon's back the demon didn't move. Shippo stood behind the demon but not directly more off to the side. The energy ball grew in its mouth and he spit it out at Ivan and Ashten when they had moved out of the way it spit a new one at Shippo who jumped into the trees.

**"How do we kill it!?"** Lilly yelled.

Hope examined the Demon she was able to see the evil urea of the demon. It was faint but she could see where its power came from. She had always been able to see people's urea but never really paid to much attention to it.

**"Hit its head!"** Hope answered.

The demon throw its hand hitting Ashten making him go soring hitting the ground hard he hit the near Hope but was closer to Lilly.

**"ASHTEN!"** Hope yelled going to run up to him.

Hope saw Lilly jump over to Ashten's side as he tried to get up. Hope stopped as the demon enraged about her claim opened his mouth and spit one of his energy balls at her she had no time to move she turned so it would hit her back and she closed her eyes. But when the energy ball did not hit her she opened her eyes to turn and see what had happen, She gasped looking up at Shippo standing there his eyes closed in pain. Hope gasped as she looked up at him. Ashten stood and ran at the demon as it ran at his sister. He jumped up and dropped on top of the demon his sword going throw its back. Shippo quickly turned and slung his hand his claws slashing open the demons head.

**"Shippo, are you alright!?"**Lilly yelled.

Hope got a good view of his back, it had been singed it was red and the back of his clothing was gone. Shippo smiled at Lilly as he dropped to his knees and his hands bending over as he gasped in air. Lilly ran over to him as Ashten pulled his sword from the demon and wiped the dripping blood onto the demons bottom paints. Ivan walked over to make sure the demon was dead as Hope and Lilly was bent down near Shippo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven: Fight between two not so good friends. And the Truth about Lilly_**

Lilly glared over at Hope, Hope looked up at her and rolled her eyes looking back down at Shippo as Ivan and Ashten joined them. Lilly pushed Hope away from Shippo a mad look on her face.

**"This is all your fault, You should have moved!"** Lilly yelled.  
**"What did you want me to do magically vanish!?"** Hope argued.

Shippo stood up holding his hand over his side and looked at Hope smiling. His vision was a bit blurrier than normal when he was wounded. This had been his first actual wound and he was a bit surprised his body didn't do a better job and taking care of him. Lilly grabbed his arm.

**"Shippo are you alright?"** Lilly asked.  
**"We can find a spot here if you need to rest."** Ivan added.

Shippo turned to Ivan and nodded his vision getting a bit worse as he stood straight up. Lilly started to pull him along with her his back in pain so he couldn't walk as fast but did a good job at it. Ashten walked behind Shippo and Lilly in case he was needed Ivan and Hope walked together searching the ground for a place to sleep for the night. It was just past mid day so everyone wasn't yet at their limit but Shippo needed the time to heal up. His body was not use to the pressure.

Ivan and Hope both spotted an open patch not to close to the road a big bolder was sitting there in the way of the road so anyone or anything walking on the road would not see the light of a fire. Lilly helped Shippo over to the other side of the bolder and helped him sit down. Ivan and Ashten started gathering wood. Hope had put a small pouch around her waist for medication, matches, a lighter, herbs, and bandaids and gaze in case it was needed. She toke it off and laid it near Shippo as she sat next to him Lilly sat on the other side.

**"Shippo I need to see your back, I need to see how bad it is."** Hope told him helping him to lean forwarded.  
**"No I'll do it!"** Lilly announced reaching behind Shippo to grab the pouch.  
**"No, maybe he don't need them, let me do it Lilly, I am more experienced in it."** Hope calmly muttered.

Lilly groaned and moved back looking at Shippo's back. It was bruised and burnt but other then that fine. Hope new it could only heal with time, she didn't have anything for him. But being a demon his body would heal faster. Hope smiled and laid back agents the bolder again then stood going to help the others with the wood.

The night sky came fast the twinkle of the start in the sky was calming the full moon gave a nice lighting to the earth. And the fire in the middle of the group was also a nice setting to a nice romantic night. Hope looked over at Ashten who sat next to her he stared into the fire the light flickering across his face and the fire flickered in his eyes. He was in deep thought Hope knew that look and that was the look. She turned to look at Ivan who was already asleep. She smiled and looked over at Shippo who was asleep Lilly lay in his arms. She had moved his arm around her once he had fallen asleep. She was still awake she was glaring at Hope.

**"Ashten. What are you thinking about?"** Hope asked looked back to her Brother.  
**"Our fight, we did a lot better then I thought we would."** Ashten said still staring off into space like a zombie.  
**"Yea, we did good."** Hope smiled.

Ashten yawned and laid down his head down on the jacket of the kimonio rolled up under his head. Hope smiled stood up and quietly walked past Ivan and into the woods. She was standing in another patch of the woods a better way to see the stars. Lilly came up behind Hope a pissed off look on her face yet again.

**"Keep hands off Shippo!"** Lilly announced.  
**"If you have not noticed I have no interest in your Shippo."** Hope said turning to look at her.

Lilly was holding her boomerang. Hope sighed and shook her head.

**"Shippo is not property. Didn't you learn anything from your parents?"** Hope asked.  
**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"** Lilly yelled.

Lilly throw her boomerang it swung around almost hitting Hope as she ducked down, then stuck into a tree. Hope stood and ran at her throwing her first up and hit Lilly in the bottom jaw. Lilly moved back after the punch spitting out blood from bitting her lip.

**"Your so useless all you can do it shoot stupid arrows!"** Lilly yelled.  
**"At least my arrows don't get stuck in trees so I can no longer fight!"** Hope argued.

Shippo opened his eyes a bit hearing the girls fighting he pulled himself up and walked over to the area hiding behind a bush watching the two. His body was healing, very fast it didn't hurt to much now. Lilly throw a fist hitting Hope's arm then another but it Hope moved back.

**"I don't want your stupid Shippo Lilly, I don't want a stupid Demon, so please just calm down!"** Hope yelled.  
**"I don't like you Hope, didn't the first time I saw you, you hurt anyone in this family, and this fight well be continued, And you wont like the outcome!"** Lilly growled.  
**"What is your problem Lilly, I never did anything to you or any one else!"** Hope yelled.  
**"For the moment."** Lilly growled walking back to the camp.

Shippo hide behind the bush as Lilly walked by. He felt Hope's words of stupid Demon in his heart, he didn't like the fact that the two girls couldn't get along together. But he knew Lilly was betray by her best friend when she went behind her back and dated Lilly's boyfriend. Lilly never trusted anyone after that, no one but him and her family. That was when Lilly began to like him because he was there for her when it happened. But he didn't want to hurt her by telling her to leave him alone.

The next morning Ashten was the last one to awake, he opened his eyes and sat up yawning and starching out his arms. He looked at Hope who seemed to be a bit upset. Ashten sighed and stood, everyone had already gotten most their stuff together, his back hurt a bit he forgot to ask mom to go buy some sleeping bags, but it was to late to go back now. Ashten tied his sword back onto his belt loop and turned to the others who now was ready to go. They started back out on their trip. Hope was playing with her necklace as they walked the jewel had deemed off and on a few times but nothing to indicate that they was close to the Jewel.

**"Sis, you ok?"** Ashten asked walking next to her.  
**"Yea, I was just thinking."** She smiled looking at her brother.  
**"About?"** He asked.  
**"I wounder how long this well take."** She turned and looked at him.  
**"Mom and father did this for years, don't worry I'll make sure you have plenty of fun!"** He smiled.

Hope giggled at her little brother. She was never unhappy around him, he was the best brother she could ever ask for. Lilly looked back at Hope who was yet still playing with her necklace just not looking at it. Hope looked over at Ivan who was walking beside Shippo Lilly next to Shippo.

**"HEY, HEY!"** Someone yelled at the group.

Everyone looked forward to see a guy running at them waving his arms around and yelling, nothing was after him but he seemed distressed.

**"Help ME!!!"** The man yelled.

The man ran up to the group, we wore a duel gray shirt and bellowing pants, the man waved his arms around yelling till he got to them then turned and pointed at the direction he came from.

**"The village is being attacked by demon's help my village please!"** The man yelled still out of breath.

Everyone looked at each other then nodded and turned back to the man motioning him to show them the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve: The Village and the Tatsuagera_**

The group made it onto the scene of a burning village, only a few houses was up in flames, and the demon who was doing it was starting the other houses. They all ran down to the demon attacking the village, when they realized there was three of them. Ivan and Hope toke the one in front Shippo toke the one on the left, Lilly and Ashten the one on the right.

Shippo attacked his first the sound of the word 'fox fire' was giving before a ball of blue flames was thrust at the Demons. It was a lot bigger and more powerful then when he was a child. The demon screamed in pain and ran head down at Shippo. He jumped at bounced off its head.

Hope stood aiming her arrow at the demon Ivan was fighting, unable to get a good aim on the demon with out Ivan was in the way she looked over at Shippo who was in the air, the demon he was fighting had a attack mind, he didn't care who as long as he got to kill it started running for Hope, she turned her bow and her aim to the demon. Letter her Arrow fly, the arrow began to glow blue as it cut throw the air. Hope looked at it thinking maybe the demon had done it, or it was her eyes she ignored the glow and moved out of the way of the demon's attack.

Lilly throw her boomerang at the demon Ashten had already thrusted his blade into, but it didn't seem to do much damage, the blade couldn't burn into the flesh of a demon. The boomerang could tho, it cut right throw the demon's body killing it, the demon lay dead on the ground its blood streaming from its body. Ashten gasped in air as he looked at the rest of the party.

Lilly was unable to grab her boomerang because the demon who had just attacked Hope rammed right into her. Unsure what had happen Lilly rolled over the demon's back and onto the ground Hope pulled another arrow out and shot it into the demons back, yet again the arrow glowed blue. Ivan had killed the demon he fought, his sword could easily cut throw demon hide, his sword was made from a demon's claw.

Most everyone ran over to Lilly after the fight was done, Hope stood silent where she was, looking at her bow then at an arrow. She looked back and forth not able to understand why her arrows glew blue. After everyone had made sure Lilly was ok and helped her too her feet they all turned to hope.

**"You can use the power of the miko?"** Shippo asked.  
**"I don't know, I never used it before."** Hope sighed.

Before to much more was said the rest of the villagers who was not throwing water on the houses to clear away the flames. The villagers moved around the group cheering and smiling that their village was saved. One of the Village elders walked throw the crowed and motioned the group to fallow him.

Inside the villagers hut the group sat down around a boiling pot as they all assumed to be food. The Village elder pulled out six bowls and filled them all with a soup, then handed them all a bowl. They all said thank you and nodded. Ashten sighed at how pointless he felt here, he had not yet been good to the group. And his sword was unable to pierce the demon's skin. The village elder looked at Ashten and smiled as he stood and walked over to a cabinet and opened it pulling out something covered in blue cloth. The group watched him as he walked over and sat down turning to Ashten.

**"I could not help but see your sword. I see it is a monks work, but for demon fighting I think you should use a more powerful one."**The Villager smiled and unwrapped a shinny new sharpened sword.  
**"Oh wow!"** Ashten smiled.

The sword was about the size of the one he had. It was small and shinned bright, the blade looked kinda like ice, the hilt of the sword was a cool ice blue color, Ashten smiled and pucked it up out from the covering. It was a bit heaver than the one he had. Lilly smiled at the pretty color, Hope nodded at her brother, Ivan gave a jelouse look at the sword, Shippo examined it.

**"This is the Tatsuagera it was made from a powerful demon, it does many things, what I am not sure."** The villager explained.  
**"Tatsuagera..."** Ashten smiled.  
**"Thank you, we are very greatful!"** Hope smiled.  
**"Yes thank you."** The group admitted.

The villagers insisted they stay at the village tavern that night. They all sleep in one room the mats lay out in a row in the room. Hope toke the the one by the door, Ashten lay in the next one. Then Lilly, Shippo, and Ivan lay in the last one for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen: Nice little Ears_**

Hope awake the next morning, she was the first one to arise. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Looking over at Ashten she gasped and put her hands on her head. Yet again she gasped and jumped up holding her head and jumping up and down.

**"ASHTEN WAKE UP!!!"** Hope yelled historically.  
**"What is the matter with you!?"** Ashten yelled as he jumped from his bed.

Hope dropped her hands showing off absolutely nothing till she snickered at her bother, and gave out a small moan and pointed at Ashten's head. Ashten blinked and put his hand on his head felling two cute little white doggie ears, he jumped and went into Hope's pouch where she always held a mirror and pulled it out looking at the ears he made them twitch and lay back and flicked them and then he calmly put the mirror back and turned to his sister.

**"Why was it only me..."** He complained.  
**"But they are so cute!!"** She laughed and walked over grabbing them and petting them.

Ashten pulled away and growled at her flicking them. Hope giggles and turned to Ivan who had just awoke. He at first didn't notice anything till he looked at Ashten who flicked his new found ears yet again. Ivan blinked and cocked his head to the side.

**"You got ears?"** Ivan asked.  
**"No I am deft."** Ashten replayed a bit annoyed.  
**"Oh come on Ashten there cute, you should love them!"** Hope laughed.  
**"No there not there wired!! Cut them off!!"** Ashten cried.  
**"Really want me to?"** Hope smiled.  
**"OF COURSE I DON'T WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"** Ashten yelled.

Lilly and Shippo awoke from the yelling. Lilly was the first one to notice, she pointed and smiled crawling over and grabbing onto them rubbing them and giggling. Hope watching in shock he eyes wide as Lilly rubbed on his ears Ashten groaning and looking off to the side a mad face on. Shippo looked over and smiled.

**"Hey they are just like Inuyasha's ears!"** Shippo laughed.  
**"Dad has those ears?"** Hope asked looking over at Shippo.  
**"They aren't ears, they are all the bumps that finally grew from dad popping me on the head."** Ashten grumbled.  
**"Oh he didn't do it that much shit Ashten he rarely did it."** Hope argued.  
**"Dad said not to say that word!!!"** Ashten yelled.  
**"Dad isn't here!"** She smiled.

they both stopped when they noticed Lilly was still rubbing on Ashten's new found ears smiling.

**"Ok, stop your totally killing the mood!"** Ashten groaned.  
**"Sorry..."** Lilly pulled her hands into her lap and gave a puppy dog face.  
**"Stop that... really... stop... re...sto..."** Ashten growled and stood up walking away.

Hope laughed. Shippo stood and walked over to Ashten and asked him to walk outside with him. Ivan moved over to Hope smiling.

**"Will you go outside with me...?"** Ivan asked.  
**"Sure."** Hope smiled.  
**"Wait you all going to stick me in here by myself!?"** Lilly yelled.

Ivan smiled and grabbed Hope's hand pulling her out of the room. Lilly growled and started putting everyone's things up. Shippo and Ashten was practicing fighting with out a sword in case it was ever needed. With his new ears Ashten could hear a lot more things and a lot better, along with a lot more smells.

Ivan brought Hope out to a hill where they could see the sun rise into the sky. Hope smiled as she watched. This was a very nice spot and she was happy to get a little time off walking. Tho she was wanting to get back on the road she was fine just waiting. Ivan turned to her and smiled.

**"Hope... I know you and my sister don't get a long."** Ivan started.  
**"Yea"** Hope answered.  
**"Lilly, she was betrayed by her best friend. She was dating her boyfriend behind her back, details I can not tell you but that little bit I am hoping will help you understand her more."** Ivan blurted out.

Hope sighed and nodded still looking at the sky. Ivan grabbed Hope's hand and smiled as he lightly pulled her over pulling her hands up with his. Hope looked at him then down to their hands.

**"Yes?"** Hope asked.  
**"Hope, I really like you, would you bare my children!?"** Ivan asked a cute smile on his face.  
**"W...w...what?"** She asked.

Ivan smiled as one hand let her hand go and found his spot on her butt. Nice and smooth strokes. Hope growled and slapped Ivan's face pushing him away shaking her head she stormed off. Ivan laughed slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

**"Dad was right, that is worth the pain!"** Ivan laughed.

Hope stormed back into the room to find all the stuff packed. She looked over at Lilly who was sitting down next to her stuff waiting for everyone else to come back.

**"Your brother just touched my butt."** Hope groaned.  
**"Yea, he picked it up after father..."** Lilly sighed.  
**"Is something the matter?"** Hope asked.  
**"No, just waiting, if you think just because I am being nice means I like you your wroung, Shippo asked me to give you a chance."** Lilly grumbled.

* * *

**New Generation Bloopers.**  
**  
**

**Sango: **"You showed our son that!"  
**Miroku: **"No, really he did it all on his own!"  
**Sango:** "Sure he did."  
**Miroku whispers to Ivan: **"Nice job!"  
**Ivan whispers to Miroku:** "It was soo cool!"  
**Sango:** Hits them both in the back of the head. -.-

**Kagome:** "Yay, I get the ears back!!!"  
**Inuyasha:** grumble.  
**Kagome:** Plays with Inuyasha's ears smiling.  
**Inuyasha:** grumble.


	14. Chapter 14

_** Chapter Fourteen: Lets Keep Going.**_

A little later that morning the gang not able to wait to talk to their parents and Hope wanting to get a bit better prepared they head back to the hut. Hope saw the hut and started running when a man hoped down beside her. His full white hair was long he also had the white flicking ears Ashten had grew that night. His eyes gold and bright with happiness. Hope looked up at him his fangs showing as he smiled. Ashten had also grew fangs and claws.

**"Dad?"** Hope asked.  
**"Its me."** He smiled.

Hope smiled jumping into her fathers arms. Kagome came running up waving and smiling. Sango and Miroku was in the hut and did not hear Kagome call to them that the kids where back. Ivan and Lilly went running down the hill to see their parents. Shippo waited there smiling.

**"Back so soon?"** Kagome asked as she came running up.

Kagome stopped and looked at Ashten as he smiled his fangs showing and his ears purcking up. Hope turned her fathers hand on her shoulders Kagome smiled as she grabbed a hold of her son's new found eras rubbing them as his smile left his face and a annoyed look replaced it as he crossed his arms. Hope laughed as she watched her mother.

**"I see you got them as well."** Kagome laughed.  
**"Yea and they stick out like a sore thumb with my black hair."** Ashten grumbled.  
**"But they are so cute Ashten!"**Hope joked.  
**"Dad, why did I get them?"** Ashten asked looking over at his dad.

Kagome let his ears go and turned to Inuyasha and smiled nodding as he gave her a look and they motioned for the kids to fallow them back to the hit. Shippo and Hope fallowed close behind Kagome, Ashten and Inuyasha a bit behind them.

The five walked into the hut Lilly smiling and telling her mother of what had happen so far. Miroku, Aaron was watching Ivan explain how he killed a demon as he showed it swinging the sword around. They all stopped when Kagome and Inuyasha walked over and told Sango and Miroku they needed to talk to the kids. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat in front of the kids. But this time Inuyasha sat more to the back with his arm's crossed.

**"You two already knew your father was a half-demon, well that means you two have demon blood in you.** Kagome explained looking at her children.  
**"But didn't dad turn human when he wished to become one on the jewel?"** Hope asked.  
**"Yes, but he did it in our time."** Kagome sighed looking back at Inuyasha.  
**"We think the Shikon no Teema has reversed the wish here, so here Inuyasha is a Half-Demon, and in your time he is a human, same with the two of you."** Miroku explained.

Hope and Ashten looked at each other. Ashten flicked his ears back as his Father stood up and walked past them.

**"Ashten fallow me."** Inuyasha muttered as he walked outside.

Hope watched as her brother stood up and walked out with his father. Kagome sighed and smiled at her daughter as Hope turned back looking at her mother. Hope then remembered the glowing arrow's.

**"Mom, when you shoot arrow's do they glow?"** Hope asked.  
**"Yes why?"  
"Mine do as well now."** Hope announced.  
**"Then you have the power of the Miko!"** Kagome said surprisingly.  
**"I would suppose, oh yes mother I need to go get more supply's."** Hope muttered.

Kagome smiled and stood as Ivan started to talk to his father and brother about the journey so far yet again, Lilly and her mother started talking again as well. Hope fallowed her mother out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Generation Bloopers

**Ashten:** Mom why did you have to embares me like that!  
**Kagome:** But your ears are so cute I couldn't help it!  
**Hope:** They are!  
**Ashten:** I am not speaking to you!  
**Hope:** why?  
**Ashten:** Because you wont cut them off -.-  
**Hope:** Ok then come here.  
pulls out her fathers sword and run after her little brother with it  
**Miroku:** Good thing the kids didn't come in a moment Sooner.  
**Sango:** MIROKU!  
**Miroku:** What? grabs a hold of his wife's butt smiling  
**Sango:** Slaps her husband in the face  
**Miroku and Sango:** HEY WE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!  
**Miroku:** If was was you would know about it.  
**Me:** Yea hush you was because I say so!  
**Everyone:** Groumble.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: High School Friends.

Hope stuffed belongings into her bag, she had gotten a little bit bigger bag then the one she had, it was a small backpack that wouldn't get in the way of fighting, it was black matching her shirt. Ashten and her father stood downstairs talking about the Tatsuagera. Her mother was in the bath room gathering the supplies Hope needed as she packed. Kagome entered the room and looked at her daughter smiling, as she handed her the supplies.

**"I was worried when you two set out on this journey. But now, I can see you can handle it."** Kagome smiled.  
**"Mom... Why didn't you stay in the fudel era?" **Hope asked.**  
"I thought it would be hard on the both of you."** She admitted.  
**"Can we stay there now?"** Hope asked.  
**"Maybe, we will see."** Kagome smiled.

Hope jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. Kagome turned and walked out of the room and to the side railing of the stairs. looked down the stairs as Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it, Hope keep putting things into her pack until her father called her. Kagome walked started to walk down the hall to the stairs Hope stuffed a bit more into the pack and zipped it up and fallowed her mother down stairs where she meet one of her class mates. Hope smiled and waved at Angelus who was holding tons of school books and painting. Her long brown hair sweep down to her knees normally but she had it up in a bun today. Her bright green eyes looked up at her as she came into view.

**"Angelus!"** Hope smiled.  
**"ANGELUS!?"** Ashten yelled as he fell over the couch trying to see the door.

Hope turned and looked at her brother who was now in plain view laying on the floor and rolled her eyes. Angelus giggled. Hope turned back to her friend and grabbed a few of the books.

**"Hope, are you going somewhere?"** Angelus asked.  
**"Ummmm… yea, we are going on a family trip."** she muttered.  
**"After being kidnapped!?"** She yelled.  
**"Kid….?" **She muttered.  
**"Oh no, that was a mistake, they were with their grandmother and we didn't know."** Kagome corrected quickly.  
**"Oh, will these are your book's what you missed today at school. I brought Ashten's as well."** Angelus smiled.

Hope nodded and helped Angelus bring them in and set them on the table. Ashten had already gotten up and with a red face walked into the kitchen glancing at Angelus on his way. After all the books was sat down Angelus turned to Hope and smiled.

**"Well I better get going, my mom doesn't know I am here." **She waved.  
**"See ya later!"** Hope announced.  
**"Bye Ashten see you in school!"** Angelus Grinned waving at him.

Ashten waved back his face turning a brighter red as she walked out. Hope laughed and turned to her brother.

**"Should we head back?"** She asked.  
**"Sure!"** Ashten smiled.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other throw the two rooms and smiled.

**"We are going to catch up with you two."**

_**New Generation Bloopers**_

* * *

** Sango:** And what toke you two so long!?  
**Kagome:** We aren't that late are we?  
**Sango:** It almost dark!  
**Inuyasha:** And I had fun  
**Ashten:** TMI DAD!  
**Hope:** Awwww, so cute!  
**Kagome:** You better not even be thinking about it! _points at Hope_  
**Hope: **About what?  
**Kagome:** you know  
**Hope:** I wasn't but thanks for putting it into my mind!  
**Shippo:** It was already on my mind….  
**Lilly and Hope and Ashten:** YOU PERV!  
**Hope:** Ash…  
**Ashten: **Yea?  
**Hope:** GIRLIE MAN!  
**Ashten:** AM NOT!  
**Hope: **AM SO!  
**Kagome: **Ok stop it.  
**Hope:** ok  
**Ashten:** Mammy's girl  
**Hope: **Mammy's boy  
**Ashten: **Prep  
**Hope: **GIRLIE BOY!  
**Inuyasha:** KIDS!  
**Hope and Ashten:** Yes Sir…… . . 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Back on the road again.**

The group had set back off on their trip. They were a bit farther than they had gone before but now the group was ready for anything. Hope and Ashten walked side by side Shippo walked in front as normal with Lilly hanging off his arm like a attachment. Ivan walked in the back his head laid low. Hope interested in what was wrong with him slowed down till she was walking next to him. Ashten flicked his new doggie ears back so he could hear them better.

**"Ivan, what's the matter?"** Hope asked.  
**"I was just thinking, what do we do when we find the Shikon no Teema?" **Ivan asked.  
**"We wish on it and make it lose its powers."** Hope smiled.  
**"But what if this jewel dose not grant wish's, or only grants evil wish's."** Ivan muttered.  
**"Don't worry so much, we will find out something."** Hope smiled.

Ivan looked at Hope and smiled then looked up at Ashten who wasn't paying any mind anymore he was staring a head of him with his arms crossed.

**"Hope why is that your name?" **Ivan asked.  
**"Because I died when I was born, the doctor brought me back to life… I was in a bad condition for weeks after as well, mom had heard the name from another girl who lived in a different country and thought it fitted me, I wasn't named till three weeks after I was born. Mom refused to give a name till she found on she liked. And all I had was Hope, I wasn't well yet and mom was hoping wishing I would get better. Three days after I was named I got better."** Hope answered.  
**"And your brother?"** Ivan asked.  
**"Ashten was named that because when he was born his head looked like ashes, father liked the name so he got his name, what about you?"** Hope smiled.  
**"Lilly was named from a book your mother read to my mom, mom was pregnant with Lilly just before your mom and dad left and your mom brought a name book and read names off to mom, she said they was American names because she thought it would be cool to name a child in the era from that era."** Ivan sighed.  
**"And you?"** Hope asked.

**"I was named after a name my father read in that book, and because of my body, when I was born I looked like a vine long and thin. Aaron was named by Inuyasha, he wanted to name his boy that but Kagome didn't like that name."** He explained.  
**"Hahaha, good Ashten is a much better name for him."** Hope giggled.

A Hour Later

The group was still walking endlessly, they passed a few villages but they didn't seem like they needed help. They all agreed to stay at the next Village as Sango had given them the money she got from a prince that she knew. She wouldn't mention who it was but Miroku knew and Hope could tell a little jealous streak went down his back when thinks was said about it but she wasn't going to get into their affairs. An hour seemed like seven to them their tired sore feet was burning in pain as they all walked down the dirt road. No one had said much about anything and Ashten was getting a bit restless, he was wanting to do something beside just walk. Hope who still was walking next to Ivan started to say something to make a conversation when they heard the loud yelling of people off to the left of the path. They all turned and looked, Ashten, Shippo and Ivan was the first to run off towered the noises Hope fallowed close behind, Lilly gripped her boomerang but didn't move.

The four pushed throw the under brush to come upon a small group of Wolf demon's was jumping the rocks and play fighting with each other. Hope smiled as she watched the cute little boy jump from rock to rock blocking the girl as they fought. Ashten looked at the adult male wolf Demon who stood when he caught sight of the group. His long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail a peace of brown leather was wrapped around his head, his outfit was the same color as the band with a black chest plate. His pointed ears and wolf tail gave of what he was if you was unable to smell him. Lilly came up behind the others as the wolf demon walked over to the group.

**"This is not your domain, it is ours you better leave before I send my wolves on you!"** He growled.

Ashten laid his ears back as he stepped back. Hope smiled and ran up to the wolf demon recognizing him from her mother's story's.

**"KOGA!"** Hope yelled.  
**"Dad?"** Ask the little boy.

Koga blinked and looked down at the girl unable to place her, the boy and girl who was once fighting walked over and stood side by side next to their father looking the strangers up and down. Hope looked over to the kids, the girl was their age, but the boy was younger by a little, he had shoulder length black hair lose he also wore a leather band around his head like his father and almost the same outfit as his father but the fur was lighter and he didn't have the chest plate, he looked her up and down with bright green eyes. The girl had bright red hair up in a ponytail, she wore white fur over her body and her tail and a lot lighter then her brother and father, her bright blue eyes watched everyone as they looked.

**"Who are you?"** Koga asked.  
**"You don't know me, but I am Kagome's daughter."** Hope smiled.  
**"Kagome!?"** Koga announced.  
**"Yep."** Hope smiled.

Koga bent down a bit and sniffed Hope's hair to see if he could get the smell of her mother, and to his delight she smelled just like her. Ashten perked his ears and walked over to his sister. Koga groaned a bit and snorted.

**"You smell like that mutt!"** Koga growled.  
**"Hey don't talk about my dad like that!"** Ashten growled.  
**"What are you guys looking for?" **Koga growled.  
**"The Shikon no Teema."** Lilly announced.  
**"I have heard of that, I didn't think it was real though.. If you are looking for it though it must be. Akako, Kisho you two are to look for this jewel."** Koga ordered.  
**"Come on now love, why should you send our kids on a hunt that will never end?"** Another wolf demon smiled walking out from behind a rock.

Shippo who was staying in the back a bit to keep from getting noticed stood up straight and turned to look at the female. Her bright red hair stood out in front of the rocks, her fur was white along with her tail. Her green eyes stared Koga down as she spoke.

**"Ayame!"** Shippo smiled.  
**"Shippo?"** Ayame asked.

Shippo smiled then pushed his away throw the others pulling away from Lilly who was trying to grab a hold of him, and ran over to Ayame and gave her a slight hug. Koga looked Shippo up and down remembering the little poof ball he once was it was a little hard to see him so grown up.

**"You got so BIG!" **Ayame announced.  
**"Yea I have."** Shippo smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Generation Bloopers**

**Koga:** Kagome, I can't believe to picked that mutt over ME!  
**Kagome:** I love Inuyasha.  
**Koga: **WHY!?  
**Inuyasha:** KOGA _Jumps at Koga_  
**Koga:** _Moves away_ Hahaha to slow dog breath!  
**Kagome:** BOYS!  
**Ayame:** Husbands.  
**Kagome:** Oh hey Ayame.

_Inuyasha and Koga starts to chase each other around_

**Ayame:** Hey Kagome  
**Kagome: **Some thinks never change.  
**Ayame:** I got a up grade. Shall we?

_Both girls smile_

**Kagome and Ayame: **SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!

_Koga and Inuyasha both fall to the ground hard_

**Koga:** WHAT THE!?  
**Inuyasha: **_Sinkers_ That so made it worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Back on the road again.**

The group had set back off on their trip. They were a bit farther than they had gone before but now the group was ready for anything. Hope and Ashten walked side by side Shippo walked in front as normal with Lilly hanging off his arm like a attachment. Ivan walked in the back his head laid low. Hope interested in what was wrong with him slowed down till she was walking next to him. Ashten flicked his new doggie ears back so he could hear them better.

**"Ivan, what's the matter?"** Hope asked.  
**"I was just thinking, what do we do when we find the Shikon no Teema?"** Ivan asked.  
**"We wish on it and make it lose its powers."** Hope smiled.  
**"But what if this jewel dose not grant wish's, or only grants evil wish's."** Ivan muttered.  
**"Don't worry so much, we will find out something."** Hope smiled.

Ivan looked at Hope and smiled then looked up at Ashten who wasn't paying any mind anymore he was staring a head of him with his arms crossed.

**"Hope why is that your name?"** Ivan asked.  
**"Because I died when I was born, the doctor brought me back to life… I was in a bad condition for weeks after as well, mom had heard the name from another girl who lived in a different country and thought it fitted me, I wasn't named till three weeks after I was born. Mom refused to give a name till she found on she liked. And all I had was Hope, I wasn't well yet and mom was hoping wishing I would get better. Three days after I was named I got better."** Hope answered.  
**"And your brother?"** Ivan asked.  
**"Ashten was named that because when he was born his head looked like ashes, father liked the name so he got his name, what about you?"** Hope smiled.  
**"Lilly was named from a book your mother read to my mom, mom was pregnant with Lilly just before your mom and dad left and your mom brought a name book and read names off to mom, she said they was American names because she thought it would be cool to name a child in the era from that era."** Ivan sighed.  
**"And you?"** Hope asked.  
**"I was named after a name my father read in that book, and because of my body, when I was born I looked like a vine long and thin. Aaron was named by Inuyasha, he wanted to name his boy that but Kagome didn't like that name."** He explained.  
**"Hahaha, good Ashten is a much better name for him."** Hope giggled.

A Hour Later

The group was still walking endlessly, they passed a few villages but they didn't seem like they needed help. They all agreed to stay at the next Village as Sango had given them the money she got from a prince that she knew. She wouldn't mention who it was but Miroku knew and Hope could tell a little jealous streak went down his back when thinks was said about it but she wasn't going to get into their affairs. An hour seemed like seven to them their tired sore feet was burning in pain as they all walked down the dirt road. No one had said much about anything and Ashten was getting a bit restless, he was wanting to do something beside just walk. Hope who still was walking next to Ivan started to say something to make a conversation when they heard the loud yelling of people off to the left of the path. They all turned and looked, Ashten, Shippo and Ivan was the first to run off towered the noises Hope fallowed close behind, Lilly gripped her boomerang but didn't move.

The four pushed throw the under brush to come upon a small group of Wolf demon's was jumping the rocks and play fighting with each other. Hope smiled as she watched the cute little boy jump from rock to rock blocking the girl as they fought. Ashten looked at the adult male wolf Demon who stood when he caught sight of the group. His long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail a peace of brown leather was wrapped around his head, his outfit was the same color as the band with a black chest plate. His pointed ears and wolf tail gave of what he was if you was unable to smell him. Lilly came up behind the others as the wolf demon walked over to the group.

**"This is not your domain, it is ours you better leave before I send my wolves on you!"** He growled.

Ashten laid his ears back as he stepped back. Hope smiled and ran up to the wolf demon recognizing him from her mother's story's.

**"KOGA!"** Hope yelled.  
**"Dad?"** Ask the little boy.

Koga blinked and looked down at the girl unable to place her, the boy and girl who was once fighting walked over and stood side by side next to their father looking the strangers up and down. Hope looked over to the kids, the girl was their age, but the boy was younger by a little, he had shoulder length black hair lose he also wore a leather band around his head like his father and almost the same outfit as his father but the fur was lighter and he didn't have the chest plate, he looked her up and down with bright green eyes. The girl had bright red hair up in a ponytail, she wore white fur over her body and her tail and a lot lighter then her brother and father, her bright blue eyes watched everyone as they looked.

**"Who are you?"** Koga asked.  
**"You don't know me, but I am Kagome's daughter."** Hope smiled.  
**"Kagome!?"** Koga announced.  
**"Yep."** Hope smiled.

Koga bent down a bit and sniffed Hope's hair to see if he could get the smell of her mother, and to his delight she smelled just like her. Ashten perked his ears and walked over to his sister. Koga groaned a bit and snorted.

**"You smell like that mut!"** Koga growled.  
**"Hey don't talk about my dad like that!"** Ashten growled.  
**"What are you guys looking for?"** Koga growled.  
**"The Shikon no Teema."** Lilly announced.  
**"I have heard of that, I didn't think it was real though.. If you are looking for it though it must be. Akako, Kisho you two are to look for this jewel."** Koga ordered.  
**"Come on now love, why should you send our kids on a hunt that will never end?"** Another wolf demon smiled walking out from behind a rock.

Shippo who was staying in the back a bit to keep from getting noticed stood up straight and turned to look at the female. Her bright red hair stood out in front of the rocks, her fur was white along with her tail. Her green eyes stared Koga down as she spoke.

**"Ayame!"** Shippo smiled.  
**"Shippo?"** Ayame asked.

Shippo smiled then pushed his away throw the others pulling away from Lilly who was trying to grab a hold of him, and ran over to Ayame and gave her a slight hug. Koga looked Shippo up and down remembering the little poof ball he once was it was a little hard to see him so grown up.

**"You got so BIG!"** Ayame announced.  
**"Yea I have."** Shippo smiled.

**New Generation Bloopers**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Koga:** Kagome, I can't believe to picked that mutt over ME!  
**Kagome:** I love Inuyasha.  
**Koga:** WHY!?  
**Inuyasha:** KOGA! _Jumps at Koga_  
**Koga:** Moves away Hahaha to slow dog breath!  
**Kagome:** BOYS!  
**Ayame:** Husbands.  
**Kagome:** Oh hey Ayame.  
_Inuyasha and Koga starts to chase each other around_  
**Ayame:** Hey Kagome  
**Kagome:** Some thinks never change.  
**Ayame:** I got a up grade. Shall we?  
_Both girls smile_  
**Kagome and Ayame:** SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!  
_Koga and Inuyasha both fall to the ground hard_  
**Koga:** WHAT THE!?  
**Inuyasha:** _Sinkers _That so made it worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Mate?**

The group had been invited to the demon wolves cave to explain their journey and what they where looking for, Koga as always thought he knew all the answers and didn't hear very well but Ayame herd what was being said as they explained.

**"Ayame?"** Shippo muttered.  
**"I understand what is going on, tho only one of my children is of age to go on this journey."** Ayame muttered looking at her daughter.  
**"Mother you know I work alone!"** The girl growled.  
**"Then work on your own Akako."** Koga agreed.  
**"Its fine, we don't need anymore help."** Lilly muttered coldly.

Lilly gripped Shippo's arm as she glared at the girl, who was looking at Ashten who was sitting behind Shippo, Ivan sat next to Hope who sat next to her brother. Ayame sat in front of all them her two children sitting next to her. But Koga sat in the corner laid back on one of his wolves behind him. The pack of wolves and demons walking around freely behind the kids.

**"Well be better get going!"** Lilly growled.  
**"Lilly is right, we can't take to much time in one place."** Shippo added.

The group stood and bowed to Ayame as she stood as well. Koga lay still where he was not in the mood to show kids to the cave mouth. Ayame smiled as she watched the group leave the cave. Her daughter looked up at her mother.

**"Mom, I want Ashten to be my mate!"** Akako muttered.  
**"Oh Akako, do what you think is best love."** Her mother muttered back.

Hope shivered as she was the last to pass throw the waterfall to leave the cave, feeling each cold drop of water run down her body she wrapped her arms around her self Ivan smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around her holding a little so she wouldn't be so cold. He was wet as well and didn't provide much warmth but Hope was glad he wanted to help and wrapped her arms around his chest in a hug. Shippo growled lowly as he watched the two as Lilly wrapped her arms around him and making him wrap his around her.

Akako appeared out of the waterfall a few moments after Hope and Ivan hugged, shacking her body Akako smiled and turned to Ashten who was sitting on a rock. Akako smiled and walked over to him grabbing his hand.

**"Your going to be my mate!"** Akako smiled.  
**"WHAT!?"** Ashten yelled pulling his hand back.  
**"My mate!"** She smiled.  
**"There is NO way!"** Ashten yelled.

Hope pulled away from Ivan and looked at her brother giggling as she watched her brother being claimed. Ivan turned as well to watch, Lilly who was content that Akako didn't want Shippo ignored the yelling and nuzzled her nose into Shippo's chest even more. Shippo looked over at Ashten and shook his head.

**"Here we go again."** He muttered.  
**"I wont be your mate Akako, I'm sorry but I can't!"** Ashten muttered.  
**"Lets get going."** Shippo announced a bit annoyed about Lilly.  
**"Its ok Ashten, I'll wait for you forever!"** Akako announced before she tock off in search of the jewel that her father wanted.

Ashten rubbed the back of his head as he pointed in the direction Akako disappeared in.

**"What just happen?"**

**New Generation Bloopers**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome:** Awwwww so cute!  
**Inuyasha:** THERE IS NO WAY HE IS MATING WITH KOGA'S DAUGHTER!  
**Koga:** Agreed with that mutt!  
**Inuyasha:** Grr, Koga! _attacks Koga_

_  
Koga and Inuyasha start fighting yet again_

**Kagome:** That is so cute Ashten, don't you like her?  
**Ashten:** MOM I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!  
**Akako:** Ashten your such a JERK! _Runs off_  
**Ashten:** _runs after her_ Akako don't cry!  
**Akako:** _Turns around and kiss his check_ Awww that was so sweet Ashten!  
**Ashten:** _Grumbles_

_Koga and Inuyasha still fighting_

**Shippo:** HOPE I LIKE YOU!  
**Hope:** …………….. What the?  
**Shippo:** I kid…. I kid…  
**Lilly:** You better be kidding!  
**Shippo:** I AM!  
**Hope:** Yea OOOOOOOOK  
**Ivan:** _Grabs Hope's butt_  
**Hope:** _Slaps Ivan_ HANDS OFF!  
**Ivan:** _Rubs face smiling._  
**Miroku:** THAT'S MY BOY!

_Koga and Inuyasha still fighting_

**Ayame and Kagome:** _Turn to each other then back to their men._ WILLYOU BOYS SIT!

_Koga and Inuyasha fall to the ground_

**Ayame and Kagome:** Thank you.  
**Sango:** I so need one of those. _glares at Miroku who is holding her butt_ Stop teaching our son bad things!  
**Miroku:** _Smiles innocently_ It wasn't me.  
**Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Hope, Ashten, Ivan, Shippo, Lilly:** SURE IT WASN'T!


	19. Chapter 19

**Note From Auther: I hope you all like this Fanfic, and I wish you all would give me more** reviews** so I know you all like it, I am trying really hard to keep it updated and give you the funny bluppers for a laugh ever time you're done with a chapter. Please tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Yuredia and her Siren spell**

**"ASHTEN!"** Hope screamed.

Hope ran in horror as the demon slashed at her, feeling its long sharp nails hit her legs Hope feel to the ground in pain turning to see the demon, Its dark black eyes peered into her soul bring fight to her heart. Smiling and laughing wildly the demon brought its long nasty fingers up to its mouth and licked its nail its eyes growing bigger as it tasted her sweet blood.

**"Heehee, Haahaa, Such sweet blood for a human."** The demon shackled.  
**"Well don't get use to it!"** Hope growled.

Pulling her bow from her back and pulling out a arrow she put it into her bow string and pulled it back. The Demon's eyes swirled wildly in its head as he giggled and laughed its ghost like body swirled and twisted as it floated quickly to her. Hope let her arrow fly the bright blue glow grew bigger as it flew throw the air right to the demon's head. Hope watched as the demon fell to bloody peaces on the ground. Hope grabbed her leg blood flowing down to the ground putting her other hand over her heart as it beat.

**"That was close."** Hope sighed in relief.  
**"Heehee, Haahaa, you think I am that weak!"** The demon's voice shackled.  
**"WHAT THE HELL!"** Hope yelled trying to get to her feet.

Hope watched the demon's parts start to form back together the blood on the group started to peace together with the body as well as her own blood, Hope pulled another arrow from her pack and pulled it back into the string, when the demon formed back together its eyes started rolling wildly in its head yet again. Hope stepped back feeling the sharp pain in her leg. The demon smiled and laughed yet again and started charging at her again, Hope shoot her arrow at the demon again she watched as its body absorbed the arrow and its wild smile grew wider.

**"Now I have your power sweet blood"** The Demon smiled.  
The arrow formed out of the demons stomach and shoot back at Hope.

**"HOPE WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Ashten yelled.  
**"HOPE ANSWER US!"** Shippo added.  
**"HOPE!"** Ivan joined in.

The four walked throw the woods franticly searching for Hope calling and yelling for her. Shippo felt tears start to come to his eyes as he franticly jumped from tree to tree looking for her. Ashten searched the grounds his heart falling to his feet each step he was unable to find her or hear her. Ivan searched with Ashten and Lilly on the ground. Shippo unable to see anything jumped to the ground and looked at Ashten who wasn't going to give up on his sister.

**"You wont find her."** A strange voice laughed.  
**"Huh, who is that!"** Shippo growled.

The group turned and looked up into the trees where a women stood her pitch black hair flowed down to her knees and her soft violet eyes sparkled as she stared down at them, her sweet voice rang in all their ears. She wore a short black out fit that cut in a V down to her waist where her shorts black shirt held the bottom together.

**"Who are you!?"** Lilly growled.  
**"My my, you travel with such cute men!"** The girl smiled.  
**"I asked you a question!"** Lilly yelled.  
**"My name is Yuredia, Yuredia the Siren. Sister to Yura of the hair."** Yuredia Giggled.  
**"Yura is dead!"** Ashten growled.  
**"Yes I know, Inuyasha killed my poor sister, she only wanted to Shikon jewel I don't see why killing was insisted."** Yuredia muttered.  
**"She tried to kill my father first!"** Ashten added.  
**"I knew you had some relation to that half-demon! Prepare to suffer Yuredia, as I revenge my sister!"** Yuredia yelled pulling a flute from her side.

Shippo looked at the flute questionable not know why she would pull that out if she had a sword strapped to her side. They watched her flute start to float and play itself. As the sweet lullaby played Yuredia sang softly to the tone a sweet calming sound. Lilly not know what was going to gripped her boomerang as the bows eyes grew dull the soft tune flowing throw their body.

**"We shall love you forever Yuredia."** The boys chanted.  
**"Ew, what is the matter with you guys!"** Lilly groaned.  
**"We shall love you forever Yuredia."** The boys chanted again.

Lilly growled as the boys started to float up to her their eyes dull and washed out their body limp as they lifted into the air. Even Shippo was entranced by her spell. Lilly gripped her boomerang and picked it up off her back throwing it at Yuredia who keep singing as she dodged the attack, frustrated and annoyed Lilly grabbed her boomerang as it came back to her and she jumped into the air throwing the boomerang yet again. Angered by her attacks Yuredia commanded the boys to protect her in her song, Shippo moved in front of the boomerang as it hit his arm Lilly gasped at the blood starting to flow from his new open wound, he didn't flinch or move as if he didn't feel the pain. Her boomerang landed hard onto the ground. Yuredia smiled as she keep singing lifting up into the air the boys fallowing her quickly.

**"SHIPPO!"** Lilly cried out.

**New Generation Bloopers**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Shippo:** HOW CAN YOU LET THAT CREEP TAKE OFF WITH ME!  
**Lilly:** You're the one who moved.  
**Shippo:** YEA AND THAT HURT!  
**Lilly:** You MOVED INTO IT!  
**Shippo:** BECAUSE SHE MADE ME!  
**Yuredia: **Oh Shippo!  
**Shippo:** EEEEP!!!!!!! _Hides behind Hope_  
**Yuredia:** Oh come on cutie, aren't you attracted to me?  
**Shippo:** NO!  
**Miroku: **A young maiden!  
**Yuredia:** Huh?  
**Miroku:** _grabs her hand_ Will you bear my child!?  
**Sango:** WHAT!?  
**Yuredia:** _slaps Miroku_ YOU PERV! _Walks away_  
**Inuyasha:** Its pretty bad when not even a Siren wants you. _Laughs_  
**Yuredia:** INUYASHA! My sister was right you're so HANDSOME!  
**Kagome:** BACK OFF!  
**Inuyasha:** _Hides behind Hope with Shippo_  
**Shippo:** _pushes Inuyasha_ Hey there is only room for one!  
**Inuyasha:** _hits Shippo in the head_  
**Shippo:** _rubs head_ Fine!  
**Sango: **Miroku you're such a creep!  
**Miroku:** Sango she put me under her spell I swear!  
**Ivan:** HAHAHAHA yea good one dad.  
**Miroku: **shhhhh  
**Sango:** PERV! _Slaps and walks off pissed_  
**Yuredia: **Drama Drama  
**Kagome:** Yuredia who invited you to the bloopers?  
**Yuredia:** I invited myself  
**Kagome:** Then uninvited yourself  
**Hope: **AND SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THAT DEMON ALREADY!  
**Lilly:** WE HAVE OUR OWN PROBLEMS HERE!  
**Hope:** JUST DO IT!!  
**Lilly:** NO!  
**Hope:** YES!  
**Lilly:** NO!  
**Kagome:** DO I HAVE to put a necklace on you two as well!?  
**Hope:** No…..  
**Lilly: **Yes. No.. Yes. No.. Yes.. No.. Yes ok stop.  
**Sango and Kagome:** _sweat drop while staring at Lilly_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Yuredia and Yumekko**

Hope screamed as the arrow came flying past her just leaving a graze across her check, the demon growled in anger annoyed at the fact he missed, Hope stumbled to her feet as the demon smiled wildly and charged her once again she felt the blood stream down her leg and she cried out in pain as the demon pulled his nails out knowing the pain that was once to come Hope fell to the ground closing her eyes unable to move.

Feeling no pain Hope opened her eyes and looked up at the demon that had stopped in its tracks, she looked behind him at a women with long black hair, glad she was saved Hope looked up at the women.

**"Thank you!"** Hope smiled.

**"Heehee, my my dear, I didn't save your life."** the girl giggled.

Hope turned her mind to Ashten, Shippo and Ivan standing behind her. Smiling Hope tried to stand to walk over to them pain shooting throw her leg. The women smiled and laughed.

**"Did you poison her Yumekko?"** The girl asked.

**"That I did sister." **The demon laughed.

Hope gasped and looked down at her leg, then up at the demons.

_'that's why it hurt so much.'_ Hope thought to her self.

**"Well lets try out my new puppets."** Yuredia smiled.

**"Yes lets!"** Yumekko smiled.

Yuredia started to sing a soft tune and Shippo started to walk over to Hope, gasping Hope pushed her body across the ground trying to get away as Shippo came in closer.

**"Shippo, don't its me, its Hope!" **Hope yelled trying to get to him.

**"I will serve my pretty master."** Shippo muttered pulling his hang up as it started glowing blue.

Hope looked away from him to the ground but nothing happen, looking up Hope gasped as Lilly stood there her boomerang in front of her as Shippo tried to hit past it to her. Yuredia sang higher and stronger increasing the energy in Shippo's hits making Lilly move back a little bit. Hope using this opportunity pulled her backpack off her back and pulled out the small med kit in her bag looking around in the kit she looked around for the herbs her mother put in there for demon poison. When she found it she quickly put it on her wound and wrapped a small bit of wrap around her leg. Lilly still fighting off Shippo's blows looked back at Hope.

**You need to get up and get out of here!" **Lilly yelled.

**"I wont leave them Lilly. Let the herbs take affect and I'll help you!"** Hope announced.

**"Time to step it up sister!"** Yumekko smiled.

Yumekko laughed wildly again and charged at Lilly who couldn't fend him and Shippo off at the same time. Hope struggled to stand up her wounds throbbing the pain almost unbearable Hope pulled a arrow from her back and pulled it back shooting it at Yuredia.

Yuredia unable to dodge got hit in the arm falling back a bit she stopped her singing and grabbed her arm giving Lilly the time to move her boomerang in front of Yumekko's attack as Shippo stopped in his tracks. Hope cried out as she ran over to Shippo grabbing onto his shoulders.

**"Shippo snap out of it!"** Hope yelled.

**"Its no use, he woke wake from my spell until I die. And I think you shall go before I do!" **Yuredia smiled.

**"Who are you!?"** Hope growled.

**"Yuredia the Siren, sister of Yura the hair."** She announced as she lifted into the air.

Hope watched a flute inter the air and start to play a tune. Lilly hit Yumekko with her boomerang his body falling apart yet again, Hope looked at each peace of Yumekko's body, then turned to Yuredia.

_'Yura was killed by killing her soul in a comb, I am betting that flute holds both their lives in it, if I can shoot that, then I can kill them both!'_ Hope thought to herself.

Hope pushed Shippo aside as he started to reawake looking at Ashten and Ivan starting to move as well to attack them Hope gulped back the pain of her leg and pulled another arrow from her back , hearing Lilly struggle to fight off Yumekko Hope pointed her arrow at the Flute and let her arrow fly.

**New Generation Bloopers**

:In a Dark Closet:

**Shippo:** What the hell was that!?

**Inuyasha: **What?

**Shippo:** WHAT TOUCHED ME!

**Yuredia:** Teehee

**Ashten: **_Laughs_

**Shippo:** STOP TOUCHING ME!

**Yuredia:** It's not me?

**Inuyasha: **Something is touching me to!?

**Shippo: **THEN WHO'S TOUCHING ME!?

**Hope:** Who's in the closet?

**Kagome:** _Opens the closet and Inuyasha, Shippo, Yuredia, and Lilly fall out._

**Lilly:** SHIPPO!?

**Hope:** What the HELL are you all doing in the closet!?

**Kagome:** Good question!

**Inuyasha:** I DIDN'T DO A THING!

**Yuredia:** But Inuyasha you didn't say that in the closet?

**Inuyasha:** GET AWAY FROM ME! _Jumps up and hides behind Kagome._

**Shippo:** Lilly!?

**Lilly:** I was sleeping?

**Hope:** WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU DOING IN THERE!?

**Ivan:** And WHY was I not invited!?

**Miroku:** Yea I know!

**Sango: **_Slaps them both in the head_

**Inuyasha, Yuredia, Shippo:** How did we get in there?

**Lilly: **We was just there?

**Me:** Lilly you sneaker! I just put those two in there you messed up my evil plot!

**Everyone:** EVIL PLOT!?

**Me: **…. Nothing _Smiles innocently._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twentyone: Death**

The arrow cracked throw the air heading right for the comb, Yuredia gave out a gasp and quickly moved the comb throw the air making the arrow hit the tree behind it. Lilly pushed Yumekko back and turned to Hope who was pulling another arrow from the bag on her shoulder.

"**We have to get out of here!" **Lilly screamed.

"**No, I am not leaving them!" **Hope growled shooting another arrow at the comb.

Yumekko growled and jump at Lilly again his wild evil look growing angry. Hope had one more chance before Ashten and Ivan made their way to her she pulled her arrow back and pointed in the opposite direction Yuredia was moving the comb in the hopes she would move it there. Yuredia screamed out as the arrow pierced the comb and it began to break. Hope throw her bow up a bit then grabbed it again. Lilly watched as Yumekko growled and he bursed into dust.

"**Yura my sister, I was unable to avenge you!" **Yuredia cried out.

Hope smiled and looked down at Ashten and Ivan who started to come from their trance. As Lilly turned to see if Yuredia was gone she caught sight of Shippo driving his sword into Hope's shoulder. Hope Looked at the sword tip shocked her soft cry entering the air like a whisper. Yuredia laughed as her body fell to peaces on the bare ground. Shippo coming out of the trans gasped as he pulled his sword from Hope's shoulder grabbing her as she fell back and laying her gently down still holding her in his arms. Ashten, Ivan and Lilly quickly ran over to her sitting down beside her.

"**Hope, Hope, Are you ok!?"** Ashten cried out.

"**Don't be such a baby Ashten." **Hope smiled dimly.

"**Hope… I… I didn't mean to, I didn't want to… Hope, I… I.." **Shippo sutured.

"**Lets get her to a hut." **Lilly muttered.

Hope turned to Lilly and nodded before she passed out. Shippo started to lift her up but his wound on his arm shot pain into his hole body, growling he looked up at Ashten who nodded and picked up his sister bridal style. The group rushed throw the forest until they found a quit village.

Hope was laid softly down on the mat after Lilly had wrapped her up and put her shirt back on. Shippo and Ivan was made to stay outside, Ashten helped Lilly with the minding of his sister. After Hope was finished Lilly allowed the other two in the hut and she attended to Shippo's arm. Looking up at him Lilly noticed Shippo was staring at Hope with soft sad eyes."Are you ok?" Lilly muttered. "Yea, I just feel like it's my fault about Hope… " Shippo sighed.

"**It's not your fault you wasn't yourself." **Lilly answered.

"**Doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it." **Shippo Muttered.

Lilly sighed and looked over at Hope who was still laying on the mat quietly her eyes closed Ashten sat beside her his head laid in his knees half asleep. Lilly stood her now loose hair swinging around over her shoulder, she walked to the door and pushed the buck skin up the setting sun shining its ray into the room making her body look as if she was shining.

"**She'll be fine Ashten." **Lilly muttered.

Ashten raise his head and looked up at her, his worried face managed a smile as he looked up at her and nodded. Lilly smiled slightly and walked out as the skin fell back into place Lilly felt the breeze blow through her hair the bright colors of the sky shined the brightest right in front of her above the tree tops. Lilly looked to Ivan who was standing propped up agents the door.

"**How long do you think this journey will last?"** Lilly asked

"**I don't know." **Ivan stared into the sunset.

"**Looks like we are looking at a life time." **Lilly giggled slightly.

"**Its good, to hear you laugh again, you been so serious for so long." **Ivan smiled.

Lilly Smiled and nodded then turned back to the sunset her eyes glowing with a new hope that something great was going to happen, that this journey was not only to find the Shikon no Teema but to find their selves. Ivan and Lilly stood watching the sunset as it disappeared behind the trees. There was so much to come the only question was if they were ready.

**New Generation Bloopers**

**Koga: **INUYASHA! _Runs at him_

**Inuyasha:** KOGA! _Jumps at him_

_Koga and Inuyasha fight in the background._

**Lilly:** Was Koga in this Chapter?

**Hope:** No…?

**Kagome and Ayame:** SIT BOY!

_Inuyasha and Koga fall to the ground_

**Shippo:** I need a bath

**Ashten:** Yea me to

_Shippo, Ivan, and Ashten go to take a bath._

**Hope: **Lets sneak up on them?

**Lilly:** YEA!

**Shippo: **Ahh this is so nice.

**Ivan:** I get the felling of being watched.

**Ashten: **Don't worry the girls aren't perverts like YOU!

**H****ope and Lilly and Me:** _Giggles_

**Hope and Lilly:** Who invited you?

**Me: **HEY I WROTE it, so I am allowed to invite myself

**Yuredia:** Yea!

**Hope and Lilly and Me:** WHO INVITED YOU!?

**Shippo, Ivan and Ashten:** YOU PERVERTS!

**Parents staring:** _Sweat drop._ That is so upside down….

**Yuredia: **INUYASHA!!

**Inuyasha:** SIT GIRL!

_Yuredia falls face first to the ground._

_Inuyasha sneakers._

**Kagome: **_growls_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter TwentyTwo: Kiss Or No Kiss?  
**

Hope struggled to sit up she lifted her hand to place it on her head as she looked around, the full moon shined into the hut the light shimmering on everyone's face. Ashten lay next to her his soft hair moving softly from the breeze that floated throw the room, his white ears stuck out like a sore thumb agents his black hair, Hope smiled as they twitched slightly. Looking to her other side she caught sight of Ivan who lay on her other side his skin pulled below his feet he was curled up into himself as if he couldn't get warm. Hope quietly forced her good arm around to pull his covers over his body, sighing Hope kicker her own covers off and stood quietly walking across the hut.

Hope stopped when she saw Shippo sitting up his eyes closed tight and his body jumping like he was having a bad dream, Lilly lay beside him her head at his leg her back pushed agents the wall like something was trying to poke her all night. Hope turned back to Shippo who was making soft cries, bending down in front of him and softly ran her finger down his check.

"**It's alright Shippo, you're safe now."** Hope muttered softly so she wouldn't wake Lilly.

"**Hope……… I'm sorry…" **Shippo muttered in his sleep Hope almost didn't hear him.

"**It's alright now Shippo, I forgive you."** Hope answered.

Shippo finally settled down and Hope smiled as she stood and quietly walked out the door blowing air into the hut as she left. Hope felt more relaxed outside the fresh air coursed her face gently the moons raise gleaming off her skin. Looking down at her arm Hope tried to move it up from the limp position it had been in all afternoon and night, but the pain shooting into her body made her stop, it was healing quicker then a normal humans would, but it was probably because she had demon blood in her. Hope looked up to the sparkling star covered sky each star being captured in her soft blue eyes. She watched in silence as she replayed everything that had happened in her mind. Felling hotness near her chest Hope looked down at the jewel that hung around her neck its bright glow replacing the stars in her eyes.

"**What in the world?" **Hope started at the jewel as it glowed.

Hope eyed curiously as the glow began to dim again, was its sister moving, why would it glow them dim then glow again. Hope sighed and shook her head, maybe this jewel didn't react to the other jewels closeness but if it was being used. Maybe the other jewel wasn't for wishing, but for being used for evil. Hope sighed and looked back up to the sky as the jewel went back to its normal color. There was no telling until they found the jewel.

"**Are you feeling better?"**

Hope turned her head and looked at Shippo who stood just behind her, smiling she nodded and turned her head back to the stairs and let the fog from her breath roll into the air. Shippo smiled and walked up beside her looking up to the stars as well.

"**Look I… Well… I'm sorry about your shoulder." **Shippo muttered.

"**Its alright, it wasn't you who did it." **Hope admitted once again.

"**I was weak."** Shippo muttered.

"**Shippo please, its fine really there was nothing you could have done." **Hope muttered.

Shippo looked to the ground and far away from Hope. Hope noticing his sorrow turned to him noticing the wrap on his arm that covered his own wound she gently touched it and looked at him and he turned to her.

"**It wasn't you fault. I wont even have a scar, its alright Shippo." **Hope smiled.

Looking up into his gentle green eyes Hope smiled gently the stars still shinning off her eyes she felt more comfortable around him then any other guy. Even though she lived with two men most all her friends was girls and Hope always felt odd around boys, but she felt oddly comfortable next to Shippo. Shippo raised his hand and softly cupped her face with his hand his hand almost trembling. Hope suddenly felt her heart start skipping beats as she started up at Shippo's handsome face his eyes seemed to be getting closer, she felt her body start to tremble as she realized his eyes where getting closer because **HE** was coming closer she felt his lips next to hers but he wasn't pressing them agents hers as if he was waiting for her to agree to it.

Feeling her knees grow weak Hope felt her heart beat hard agents her chest as if it was trying to catch up with the skips. She felt Shippo trembling as well his body was close her and she wanted him to finish his kiss she felt as if she wanted to bring her hand to his and bring him closer to her, giving no reaction other then her deep breaths and her exited trembling body Shippo decided it would be a bad idea to kiss her she probably didn't want it, instead he gave her a soft kiss on the neck and ran his thumb over her face one last time.

"**Good night."** He muttered.

Hope stood in shock as Shippo moved away and walked back into the hut, her heart still beating fast and her body steal feeling weak Hope started to go after him but refused her urge when she had entered the hut and found Shippo laying in the far corner Lilly pressed to his back. Feeling embarrassed about thinking he might like her she turned and walked back to her mat and laid down herself Ivan cuddling up to her as he has once again thrown his covers off.

Hope awoke the next morning her head and sleepiness still running around that night, his face was like a picture in her head. Hope groaned and shook it away from her mind rubbing her head she turned to see Ashten staring at her worriedly the others was out in the village as she gathered as she looked around the empty hut.

"**You ok?"** Ashten asked.

"**Just fine, it's healing nicely."** Hope muttered.

"**You were talking in your sleep again."** Ashten muttered.

Hope turned to him and admittedly knew what she had said her dream was of that night what might have happened if she had done something. But she was so caught off guard how could her expect her to react to something to sudden so quickly, it wasn't like they said anything to each other about liking one another what exactly was he expecting her to do.

"**I saw last night, I was watching, I didn't tell Shippo." **Ashten admitted.

"**Good oh little brother." **Hope sighed.

"**Do you like Shippo Sis?"** Ashten asked.

"**I… I don't know, I haven't had this feeling before." **Hope admitted.

"**I kind of think he likes Lilly."** Ashten muttered.

"**Look Ashten we are on a journey there isn't room for romance in a journey." **Hope announced.

"**Mom and Dad was in a journey when they fell in love?"** Ashten muttered.

"**They didn't get together till after and beside who said anything about love, all that dose is show a weakness, don't you remember how hard Dad fought with himself to keep mom safe and by his side at the same time!" **Hope argued.

"**Yea I guess your right."** Ashten muttered softly.

Shippo shook his head as he stepped away from the hut and turned to Lilly who stood down a ways laughing with her brother who was joking about stupid things once again. He felt his heart sink as he walked towered them. Lilly turned and wrapped her arm around Shippo's as she always did when he was beside her.

In the next two days Hope was ready to travel again the group had set out again, and as always Shippo and Lilly walked in front but Lilly was a lot more clingy then normal, Ashten was walking after them his hands locked behind his head as he walked Ivan was walking next to him as they talked. But unlike always, Hope lagged behind the group, her and Shippo had not spoken since that night, and she was starting to question her feelings. She was to young to fall in love right, and she was right about what she had told her brother in the hut that morning. If Shippo didn't feel the same then that was his problem. Hope sighed she felt so confused all of a sudden and didn't have any answerers.

Suddenly the group was stooped by a white swirling wind that split throw the forest like a speeding car on the road, Ashten quickly moved back and hid behind his sister looking over her shoulder as the figure stopped in front of Shippo.

"**Hello again."** Akako grinned.

"**What do YOU want!?"** Lilly announced.

"**Where is my mate?"** Akako asked looking over the group.

"**He isn't here."** Ashten groaned.

Akako smiled and pushed throw the group quickly making her way in front of Hope who was giggling at poor little brother who now had a stalker, when normally it was he who was the stalker. Akako smiled and looked over Hope's shoulder and grabbed Ashten hand before he could move it away and pulled him to her moving Hope in the process making her fall forward. Ivan grabbed her and helped her back to a steady stance she blushed as she moved away from him trying to cover her red face.

"**Oh Ashten I have missed you!" **Akako announced.

Ashten groaned as Akako snuggled into his chest her arms around his waist and her head tucked under his chin. Hope turned to look at Shippo who was looking happy and content with his arms wrapped around Lilly who was as close as she could get glaring at Hope and Akako as if they both was plotting evil things to take her demon away from her.

"**Look Akako I can't be your mate."** Ashten announced.

"**Don't be silly matepoo, you're my mate and always will be!" **Akako chanted.

"**Matepoo?"** Ashten muttered.

"**Well now that I have seen you I have to go back to the hunt, see you later!"** Akako called as she ran off once again.

The group looked at each other questionable and continued walking.

**New Generation Bloopers**

**Inuyasha:** Your daughter is not mating with my son!

**Koga: **Agreed.

**Ashten: **AGREED!

**Akako: **No Agreed!_Loves all over Ashten._

**Kagome and Sango: **Awwwwww

**Shippo: **_Hits narrator_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?

**Me: **Ah just shut and look cute.

**Lilly:** _Jumps on Shippo and tackles him to the ground._

**Me:** LILLY STOP GOING OUT OF SCRIPT!

**Hope:** I am confused did you tell her to do that or did she do that on her own?

**ME: **Her own ;.;

**Hope: **THEN WHY CAN'T WE!?

**Me: **BECAUSE I SAY SO!

**Hope: **Meanie

**Shippo: **SOMEONE HELP!

**Ashten:** NO HELP ME!

_Shippo and Ashten run side by side as they try to except their stalkers._

**Everyone:** HAHAHAHAHAHA


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The First Meet**

Hope cried out in pain as she felt the cold steal drive into her chest, she felt her world start to fade as the blade drove up and the tip of the sword started to come into view. The stale hard breath began to chock her as it came closer to her neck, her vision started to blur as she felt the sword twitch.

**"You can fight me. But you won't win alone."** The voice whispered.  
**"Please. Go away!"** Hope pleaded trying to stay conches.  
**"Then don't fight me."** He muttered kissing her neck softly.

Hope jumped from the sweat-covered ground and looked around franticly as she gasped for air. The presents of the demon seemed to linger around her, realizing it was only a dream Hope hugged herself and began to shake, her body sore from struggling to weak from her nightmare. She looked over to Ashten who was sound asleep next to her a peaceful look on his face, she looked over the burnt ground where a blazing fire once was to Shippo and Lilly who was also asleep peacefully. She turned to Ivan who was sitting on a stump pretty far away looking at her, sighing she stood and walked over to him.

**"Nightmare again?"** Ivan asked.  
**"Yea I wish I knew what it meant."** Hope sighed.  
**"Maybe a fight is coming."** Ivan muttered.  
**"I hope not its been pretty peaceful all week."** Hope commented.  
**"You want to take over watch for me?"** Ivan asked.

Hope smiled down and him and nodded, she watched him stand and walk over to Ashten laying down beside him their backs to each other. Hope sighed as her eyes wondered over to Shippo who was almost invisible with Lilly so close to him. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the night he had almost kissed her flashed into her mind. Trying to ignore it she sat down on the stump Ivan was just sitting on and turned around looking out at the dark forest, the stars twinkled above her she felt eyes on her but she ignored the felling as she had been all week.

Well into the night Hope realized how tired she had been growing fighting her dreams every night didn't help and she had nothing else she could do. Sighing she stood and walked into the blackness of the forest watching her steps she thought back on her life before she had entered this era. She would be sleeping soundly in her bed this night if she had not lost her necklace in the well, she giggled when she remembered how upset she was with her parents when she had learned about this world and all their secrets but never mentioned a thing when they had finally came to save them. Stopping and sighing she looked up into the dark sky, and hugged herself as she watched the dark clouds start to black out the already darkened night.

Realizing there was no moon Hope turned to go back to camp so she wouldn't get into trouble, she looked over the dark land there was no camp to be seen. Shrugging she started to walk knowing she hadn't walked that far and that she would probably see it soon. She looked back up to the sky as she walked the clouds taking over the sky and a crack of lighting shot throw them. Hope jumped at the loud sound of thunder before she looked back down, she still started at black nothing.

**"I must have walked out farther then I thought."** She muttered.

Starting to feel herself getting scared Hope walked faster, she jumped again as another crack of lighting and the sound of thunder rumbled throw around her. The soft crickets and whoing of howls now silent, peering throw the darkness Hope tried to see the camp or at least the dark figure that stood in front of her. Another crack of lighting made it easer for her to see the wild smile and red eyes. Jumping back Hope felt for her bow that she knew she had left at the camp.

**"Why hello."** The figure laughed.  
**"W…what do you… want?"** Hope stuttered.  
**"Why Hope, don't you recognize me?"**

Hope squinted as she started at him another crack of lighting breaking throw the sky. She couldn't place him where had she seen him. Blinking she jumped and looked around wildly as the figure disappeared. Another crack of lighting and the loud sound of thunder made her jump again. Felling an arm wrap around her neck Hope gasped out as her hands reached up to grab him trying to pull him away.

**"Your fire excites me, if only you where a demon."**

Hope felt him pull her agents him breathing in her sent and wrapping a arm around her waist. Hope struggled to get away but everything she tried made him tighten his grip on her almost chocking her.

**"I hate demons!"** She growled.  
**"Is that right."** He muttered.

Hope managed to pull away and turned to see a rather handsome demon, his blue eyes burned deep into hers. His long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, his handsome and rugged face was so close to her Hope could fell his breath. Glaring up at him Hope stepped back and almost tripped on a rock.

**"Who are you!"** She yelled.  
**"The one who controls the Shikon no Teema."** He smiled.

Hope blinked and looked down at the jewel around her neck, it did not shine or even glimmer did he not have the jewel with him?

**"Your jewel has nothing to do with the Shikon no Teema."** He muttered.  
**"But I thought they where sisters?"**  
**"They are, but it only reacts to the Shikon no Teema when it is doing evil."** He gloated.

Hope moved back a little further felling her heart begin to sink. Was this an evil demon, it had to be the jewel glowed frequently witch mint he used it for evil a lot. She crossed her arms and let all her weight go to one hip, she had no weapons her only hope was to act as if she wasn't scared of him.

**"Well then why are you here?"** She muttered.  
**"For you, have you not been getting my messages?"** He grinned.  
**"YOU! You're the one giving me all those dreams!"** Hope growled.  
**"Yes."** He came closed.

New Generation Bloopers

**Lilly:** Where is my hot demon!?  
**Sango:** Shippo?  
**Lilly:** No I mean my bad demon so Shippo can fight for me _giggles_  
**Shippo:** Oh brother.  
**Hope:** I am so confused.  
**Ashten:** I can be the guy to fight Shippo for you?  
**Hope, Ivan:** Gross……..  
**Lilly:** What is so gross about Shippo and me!  
**Shippo:** I hate you so much…..  
**Lilly:** WHAT!? _runs off crying_  
**Shippo:** _stares._  
**Me:** GO AFTER HER YOU JERK!  
**Shippo:** No….  
**Me:** I said so!  
**Shippo:** No……  
**Me:** Your suppose to be a gentlemen!  
**Shippo:** I am!  
**Me:** Not if you let her cry!  
**Shippo:** you can only take so much.  
**Me:** jerk.  
**Ashten:** Its alright Lilly. _pats her back_  
**Lilly:** _cries in his chest_  
**Everyone:** What did we miss? . .


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-five: Queen?**

Hope glared at him as he stepped closed, feeling her back press agents a tree Hope was pinned. Trying not to look alarmed she started into his eyes almost tranced in the deep ocean that seemed to flow in his gleaming eyes. Pressing herself as close to the tree as she could he grinned and keep coming closer.

**"What do you want?"** She chocked out.  
**"When I rule the world, I'll need a queen. I want a women with fire, a women with love in her heart, so when I turn her into a demon she'll be strong."** He grinned.

Hope felt her breath catch in her throat as he spoke to her, she tried to get further away from him as he lifted his hand to run his finger down her neck. Suddenly Hope felt sick, she looked down at the jewel he had placed around his neck, its dark blue color swirled in black colors shimmered a bit. Felling him run his finger down her neck Hope suddenly wanted nothing but to jump into Shippo's arms and snuggle into his chest. Another crack of lighting brightened up the area bringing her back to reality.

**"And if she doesn't want to be your queen?"** She muttered turning away.  
**"Sooner or later she'll give in, well Hope, are you going to try and fight me more, or do you give in?"** He grinned.

Hope thought about her Mother and Father, their imposable love, how hard her mother fought for her father, how if they had not fought and won agents Naraku they would have never been together. Felling him breathing agents her neck made Hope sick inside, she growled low a growl she had often heard from her farther. They fought for their freedom, her parents fought for their love and to revenge themselves, as did Sango and Miroku. Hope did not need revenge she did not need to fight, but her heart yelled to kill him before he did anymore damage to the world, for everyone's future.

**"I wont be your queen, you discus me!"** She growled.

Hope moved to the side but was stopped when he had grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Turning back to look at him she felt her body shiver in almost fear, looking up into his eyes she flinched as another crack of lighting light up everything around her. Glaring up at him she tried to pull away from him but was stopped when the Shikon jewel began to shimmer at her neck. Gasping she looked down at the jewel it's bright glow shinning from her shirt. The Teema jewel seeming to glow a dark red color as the demons face turned wild his creepy smile and no longer handsome face and his unchanged eyes stared at her intently.

**"Saku will not be refused!"** He growled.

Hope felt his claws cut into her wrist, pulling herself away Hope backed away from him trying not to run to alarm him she stepped back as he glared at her his large body walking after her his hair flowing wildly behind him like snakes and his once blue eyes turning red with anger.

**"Don't be angry, I just don't want a demon."** She said softly.  
Hope gasped out as she felt her foot hit a rock and her body start to fall backwards, she fell onto the hard ground the back of her head hitting another rock making her head throb with pain as well as her foot that she landed on almost. She looked back up at him as he closed in on her, screaming out Hope saw his the jewels glow grow stronger demons started to cry out behind him another lighting strike lit up the forest Hope started crawling backwards as she yelled for her brother thunder drowning out her calls for a few moments she tried to get away seeing the many demons hording up behind Saku.

**"ASHTEN!"** Hope cried out.

Hope struggled to her feet as Saku jumped into the air a flying demon sweeping under him to take him back to his hiding place, Hope started to run for the camp she could now see the fire and the gleam of someone coming for her, she still heard the chants of the demons behind her, the roars and groaned as they drew closer to them. Hope tripped again and began to fall forward gasping she tried to stop her fall but she didn't need to she was caught by someone, Hope hid into his chest she didn't care who it was, she was just happy to be out of danger.

**"Hope are you alright!?"**

Hope looked up at Ivan as he stocked her back nodding she looked at Ashten who was standing next to her staring into the forest with shocked eyes. Shippo and Lilly came running up on the other side and Hope turned to see the horde of demons just in front of them.

**"How are we going to fight them all!?"** Ashten yelled over the thunder.  
**"If Inuyasha can do it so can we!"** Ivan yelled.

Hope nodded in agreement as she looked at Ashten. Nodding to his sister Ashten handing her the bow and her arrows, Hope quickly strapped the bow behind her and pulled an arrow from it.

**"We Must do this as a team! Lilly you take the right, Shippo as well, Ivan and I will take the middle. Ashten the left, if anyone needs help call."** Hope announced.

Lilly started to protest but there was no time to argue her point the demons where on them and it would take nothing but a miracle to win this battle.

--

**New Generation Bloopers**

**Kagome:** Your all so brave!  
**Lilly:** WHO SAID I WAS DOING IT FOR ANY OF YOU!  
**Hope:** Women this is Bloopers stop acting like your big and bad.  
**Lilly:** Oh I hope you die…  
**Hope:** Ohhh what a come back!  
**Shippo:** Stop it you two!  
**Ivan:** _Grabs Hopes butt_  
**Hope:** _Smacks him in the face_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
**Shippo/I Idiot.  
bIvan:** I am making you two stop fighting.  
**Ashten:** Yea this is so not funny.  
**Me:** Say what your suppose to and it WOULD!  
**Lilly:** Would not you suck at comedy.  
**Me:** Stop picking on me! _Cries_  
**Ashten:** _Hugs her_  
**Me:** Thank you..  
**Ivan:** This isn't a romance book, Ashten stop hitting on all the girls!  
**Akako:** Mate stop cheating on me!  
**Ashten:** IM NOT WITH YOU TO CHEAT ON YOU!  
**Akako:** _Runs off crying_  
**Hope:** Go be a good boy and make her feel better!  
**Ashten:** _Runs off in the OTHER direction._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Power of Tatsuagera**

Hope pulled her arrow back the bright blue light forming around it as she pointed it so it would go past Ivan who fought hard in front of her. Shippo and Lilly worked together to kill the demons on their end, Shippo quick as he jumped throw the crowed slashing his extended claws and burning many in a blue fire, Lilly fought intently with her boomerang its sharp edges cutting throw the hard bodies. Ashten struggled throwing many demons away from him so he could deal with only one at a time, having not much help other then the occasional arrow that went throw a few by his sister. Ashten was slowly getting pushed back and quickly getting over crowded, growling deep Ashten thruster Tatsuagera deep into one demons body.

**"Dame it!"** He growled.

Hope shot another arrow felling weaker in her body she reached for another realizing her arrows where all used. Hope gasped and looked up at the still vast of demons, they was in deep trouble growling Hope looked to the dead and tried to salvage some arrows from the limp bodies but most where to badly broken. Ivan began to get over crowed felling a slash of a demon cut into his back he moaned in pain as he moved quickly around to slice into the demon as Hope killed the one he was once fighting.

**"We need to get away!"** Lilly announced.  
**"You give up so easily don't you!"** Ashten growled.

Ashten growled in frustration as he began to thrust his sword around wildly, felling a sensation of the need to live Ashten felt a odd throbbing in his hands as he fought the demons, as he cut into a demons arm he stared in amassment as the demon started to turn to ice from the deep gash, it cried out in pain as the Ice grew up its arm and around its whole body. Hope stared unbelievably at the now iced demon. Ivan yelled out as another cut was given to his leg. Lilly was forced back as well a few cut to her leg and one on her check, Shippo being a demon was still fighting from the middle with ease. Ashten looked at the almost demolished group of now decaying demons and the few that was still coming.

**"Everyone stay back I want to try something!"** Ashten announced.

Lilly nodded and moved back to the safety of the dimming light, Shippo jumped back as well and stood next to her. Hope moved forward to help Ivan kill off the few that he was having trouble with, Ivan moved his sword upward to cut off the head of the demon he fought but stared in shock as the demon clinched the sword in its jaws, Hope tried to pull Ivan back but Ivan still trying to pull his weapon free was reluctant to come.

**"Come on Ivan, you'll die!"** Hope announced.

Ashten positioned himself as the last horde of demons came rushing in. Ivan pulled harder until the sword broke in half making Ivan and Hope fall backward on to the ground. They quickly stood and ran behind Ashten, Ivan still annoyed with his now broken sword. Ashten breathed in deeply hoping that what he thought the sword could do was right, bringing the sword over his head Ashten yelled out in almost like a battle cry as he drove his sword downward pledging the sword into the ground.

Ice began to cover the ground as it quickly moved its way to the still living demons, it swiftly covered their bodies in ice and broke as another wave of slashes flew throw the air from the sword. Ashten smiled at his new found powerful sword before he felt his knees growing weak and his legs collapsed on him. Ashten felt his hand hit the ground and he gasped out felling suddenly so tired and weak. Hope ran over and dropped down beside him.

**"Ashten are you ok!?"** She announced.

Ashten felt to weak to speak, another crack of lighting lit up the area and finally the clouds let go of their weight, the hard poring rain drifted over the decaying flesh of demons and helped to take the foul smell out of the air. Hope looked at the others Lilly was looking over Shippo for any wounds and Ivan was trying to look over his own.

**"We need to get to a village, can someone help me carry him."** Hope asked.  
**"No need, I can walk."** Ashten muttered.

Ashten forced himself to his feet and turned to the others. Hope stood and looked at them as well, she walked close to her brother who still stumbled a bit as they put their things back into order to travel and hopefully find a near by town.

The sky started to brighten as the sun peeked over the treetops, but the poring rain didn't stop, and the dark clouds still lay before them as well as above. Hope now supported her brother on her shoulder as he wasn't as fit to walk as he thought, Ivan was not much better off his wound on his leg was bleeding badly, hope had put gauze around his wounds but the blood was bleeding throw its pure white color. Lilly only needed a few Band-Aids on her few wounds and Shippo was already healing his wounds. Hope felt her leg strain from the weight of her brother and head still throbbed from falling before, on their walk she had already explained what had happened.

**"I hope we reach one soon my legs are about to give out to."** Ivan groaned.  
**"I think there is one just over that hill."** Shippo answered.  
**"Hoe do you know?"** Hope asked.  
**"I've been drug all over this land, I was with Inuyasha and Kagome remember."** Shippo muttered.

Hope suddenly felt the coldness between Shippo and her, she hadn't realized until now how much the two had avoided each other since that night. Struggling to keep Hope began to fell the pain in her leg grow more painful and her body was sore with tiredness. Ashten was growing weaker with every step the Tatsuagera had taken a lot out of him, the swords power seemed to tap into his strengths to do its damage, and it didn't help that he was fighting for a while before using it, but turning one foe to ice didn't seem to take much to do. Shippo turned to look at the group behind him, pulling away from Lilly constant grip Shippo fell back to Ashten and Hope and took Ashten's other arm.

**"I'll help him for a while."** Shippo muttered.

Hope nodded and let Ashten put his weight on Shippo as she moved away a bit, now they could keep up with the others. Hope sighed in relief as she looked over at Shippo smiling, but he wouldn't even look at her. Hope looked to the ground and sighed as she realized he must be angry with her. She thought back to that night once again and she felt her heart start to beat fast once again. She hadn't thought about it to hard since it happen but she had wanted to kiss him, and since then she had the urge to get him alone and kiss him, finch what he had started. She had told Lilly she didn't want a demon, but had she let her heart over take her. Hope thought back to Saku and what he had said about a women with love in her heart, was Shippo who he meant.  
Hope lost herself in thought she didn't notice Ivan and Lilly yell about a village being up ahead like Shippo had said, she walked quietly her head down as she watched the moving rocks.

_'No, I can't love Shippo. I've just meet him, besides just because I have demon in me doesn't mean demon is what I want in a boyfriend, and I am too young to love someone!'_

Hope thought. Hope was suddenly brought back to reality when Lilly gave out a high joyful scream as she ran into the village, and a odd filling that someone was looking at her. Hope turned back to Shippo, who still refused to look at her. A Villager meet them at the entrance of the village and accepted them into it, he showed them to a place they could rest. Hope noticed it was a rather small village, small huts scattered around the place and not very many people. But one female villager caught her eye, the women was standing outside her hut staring at them. At first it seemed she was watching them, but Hope realized her intent eyes on Shippo and a soft smile curve over her lips and she stared. Hope wondered if Lilly had caught sight of the women yet and turned to her as she lead the way to the hut they where to stay the night in. Lilly had in fact not noticed the women, she was to intent on getting to the hut and getting some actual good sleep.

**Bloopers:**

**Lilly:** You think we should still have these?  
**Me:** Yes I know I fail _Cries_  
**Women in Village:** WHY DON'T I HAVE A NAME ON HERE!?  
**Me:** Because I haven't said it yet!  
**Saku:** That's ok she thinks I was born from nothing….  
**Me:** I do NOT!  
**Saku:** SO TO!  
**Hope:** Why are you here you're a bad guy?  
**Saku:** I have to fallow my queen anywhere!  
**Shippo:** Gross…..  
**Ashten:** Hey, sis you have a stalker! _laughs_  
**Hope:** So do you!  
**Ashten:** At least she isn't evil and she is pretty!  
**Akako:** _Runs back and loves on her mate_  
**Hope:** Well my stalker is handsome and has a sexy voice!  
**Saku:** _Wraps arms around his queen_  
**Ashten:** My Stalker looks better!  
**Hope:** My Stalker is more powerful, my stalker will kick your stalkers butt!  
**Ashten:** Nu-uh! My Stalker will kick yours ass!  
**Shippo:** Gross……  
**Lilly:** _Loves on her man_  
**Shippo:** Gross….  
**Kagome:** Do my kids have a relationship going?  
**Hope and Ashten:** _Realize that their stalkers are on top of them_ GET OFF ME!!  
**Inuyasha and Koga:** DIE!!

_Inuyasha and Koga fight once again!_

**Everyone:** -.-……


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Bonding**

Hope awoke the next morning good and rested, she had not had the nightmare that night and she was glad she didn't. Turning to Ashten who lay on his back very still, she smiled and brushed his silky black hair back with her fingers his white ears flicking in acknowledge. Hope giggled and turned to Ivan who sleep next to Lilly that night. Lilly and Shippo had already left the hut and Hope decided she would go explore herself. Standing up Hope quietly walked out of the hut and into the damp outside, the rain had now stopped and it was well into the day now. Hope smiled at a few villages that waved as they walked by, stretching her arms out Hope walked into the larger part of the village and looked around the open shops.

**"Have you heard about the young men who have been disappearing around the village lately?"** A villager discussed near by.

Hope hearing the soft whispers walked over closer to the villagers, not trying to pry stepped closer slowly so she wasn't noticed and listened into a conversation a few villages where caring on near by.

**"Yes I have, I also heard the villages near by have lost many son's as well."** The other answered.  
**"Do you think it is a demon?"**  
**"It probably is, there are more now then there has been in many years."**

Hope sighed as the two walked off, she started to turn back to the hut where the others lay sleeping but stopped when her eyes caught sight of the women she had seen yesterday. Her soft brown hair was tied up in a bun, and her body was covered in a white kimono that cut off at the knees. Her big brown eyes where intently staring at someone, Hope fallowed her gaze to Shippo and Lilly fighting once again on the other side of the village. Hope turned fully around to look at the two who seemed to be arguing about something stupid, unable to hear them Hope walked to another shop pretending to be looking over the arrows there.

**"Shippo if you want to be with her then be with her!"** Lilly groaned.  
**"But I don't!"** Shippo yelled in frustration.  
**"I saw you this morning, you was staring and sitting so close you could have kissed her!"** Lilly began to cry.  
**"I was making sure she was ok that's all!"** Shippo muttered.  
**"You're such a liar, your just like him!"** Lilly protested.  
**"Don't compare me with your ex Lilly, I am NOTHING like him! Maybe if you could get over him and move on you would be happier!"** He growled.  
**"I AM OVER HIM! I love you Shippo!"** She argued.  
**"WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"** Shippo yelled before thinking.

Hope looked up at them just as Lilly stepped away shacking her head tears filling her eyes.

**"Then Why didn't you tell me, so I could stop making myself look like an idiot! Your such a JERK!"** Lilly yelled.

Hope sighed and pulled her coins from her pocket to pay for a few bundles of arrows that she picked out with fine tips. Looking back to the two Hope caught sight of Lilly running off in the direction of the lake that lay a few ways away from the village. Shippo stood still his head low as if he couldn't believe what he had done, Hope caught him shutter but she couldn't see his eyes. Sighing Hope started to walk back to the hut, the women she was looking at before was still staring, Hope didn't know if she was just surprised a fight had broke out in public or if she was trying to determine if Shippo was free. Hope quickly laid the arrows next to her bow beside Ashten who was still sleeping soundly now he lay on his side curled into a ball like he always did except when he had crawled into her bed at night when he was scared. Hope smiled at her no long little brother suddenly realizing how grown up he looked and how grown up he was now acting. Hope turned to leave when she noticed Ivan had left sometime when she was gone, giggling she shock her head.

Stepping out Hope looked at Shippo as he walked up to her his head still low and his body slumped. Hope stepped aside for him to go into the hut but he stopped next to her and looked up at her, Hope smiled gently to him to try and comfort him but he just lowered his head once again and walked into the hut. Hope sighed and looked in the direction Lilly had gone and started walking.

Hope came up behind Lilly, she sat next to the lake her legs pulled up to her chest her arms wrapped around them, and her chin lay gently on top of her knees, her brown hair softly braded down her back. Hope walked over and sat down beside her tucking her legs underneath her and laying her hands on her knees. Lilly's dark blue eyes started into the lake like all she wanted was to jump in and drown.

**"What do you want?'** She muttered.  
**"Look Lilly, we haven't gotten along at all since this whole journey started. But to fight together we can't have fights in the group."** Hope started.  
**"I don't like you, I never will."** Lilly interrupted.  
**"Look Lilly, I don't think Shippo meant what he said. He was just frustrated."** Hope continued.  
**"What do you know of it, you don't know anything about me or Shippo!"** Lilly yelled glaring over at her.  
**"Lilly, you can't have a future if you don't let go of the past."** Hope muttered.

Lilly looked over at her and sighed lowering her head lower into her knees. Hope smiled at the fact she didn't get yelled at once again and put a finger into the water swirling her finger around as she started at the ripples forming out from it.

**"Its hard, to love someone and give them up."** Lilly muttered.  
**"Yea, I know."** Hope agreed.  
**"Its like there dead but they aren't."** Lilly admitted.  
**"There are other people in the world Lilly, many that are better then your ex."** Hope muttered.  
**"But the one I want doesn't want me."** Lilly muttered under tears.  
**"I don't think Shippo meant anything he said, he just was angry that you was questioning him."** Hope commented.

Lilly sighed and looked down at the ripples Hope was making with her finger the soft water swirling around and a few carouse fish floating by to see what might be in there water. The silence was nice, Hope felt she might be connecting with Lilly a little, even if she didn't like her they had to learn to work together as a team. The soft chirping of birds rang throw the air from the forest just one the other side of the lake.

**"Maybe. Guess I should go apologize to him."** Lilly muttered.

Hope smiled and stood Lilly standing next her, the two started to walk back to the village together, just before they reached the village Lilly turned to Hope and gave a soft sigh.

**"Thanks, but I still don't like you."** Lilly muttered.  
Hope nodded, it wasn't only hard for Lilly to move on from the past but to admit she was wrong. As they walked into the village Hope watched as Lilly ran into the hut they had stayed in for the rest of the night, looking over the village Hope caught sight of Ivan standing with three other girls. Wondering what he might be doing Hope walked over.

**"Oh Ivan your so handsome!"** One of the girls announced.  
**"Well I work hard at it. Would any of you consider bearing my children?"** He asked playfully.

Hope shook her head and walked on over glaring at all the women and then hit Ivan in the head with her fist, the girls stepped away thinking this might be his girlfriend they stepped back and whispered to each other about how great he was.

**"What are you doing!?"** Hope growled.  
**"I am just getting me some lovers…"** Ivan cried softly.  
**"At least your father had reason to do it, your just doing it for fun and its wrong Ivan!"** Hope announced.  
**"Excuse me are you his mother, or his girlfriend?"** One of the girls asked.

Ivan almost busted out laughing to Hope expression of the question putting her hands on her hip she turned to the girls and glared.

**"NO I'M NOT HIS MOTHER! I am not that old!"** She yelled.

**Bloopers:**

**Ashten:** Haha his mother!  
**Hope:** Its not funny!  
**Shippo:** It so is!  
**Hope:** Is not!  
**Ivan:** I would have one sexy mother!  
**Everyone:** GROSS!  
**Ivan:** I am only joking man why dose everyone have to take me to seriously.  
**Hope:** Sure you are!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: What Happen to Shippo!?**

Hope shook her head and turned away to walk off when she again caught sight of the village girl, but this time she was walking with Shippo, Hope felt a jealous chill go up her spin, shaking it away Hope sighed and started to head back for the hut, just before she got there she saw Lilly and Ashten walk out arms wrapped like Lilly would have done with Shippo. Hope giggled at the odd sight when she realized Lilly was trying to make Shippo jealous. She was surprised her brother agreed to it, but he did. Turning back to the girl and Shippo Hope noted that the two had suddenly disappeared. Sighing again Hope continued to the hut to lay down, as the sun would start to set soon.

The next morning the group where to get ready to leave Hope awoke almost as sleepy as she had been before she went to sleep. She had waited up most the night for Shippo to return but thinking he would soon Hope went to sleep. Looking around Hope noted that indeed Shippo had not returned. The others still lay asleep on their mats and didn't even know of his absents, Hope suddenly felt uneasy. Turning Hope shock her brother awake beside her, groaning in response he mumbled a 'yea'.

**"I am going out to look for Shippo, he didn't come back last night."** Hope whispered.  
**"I'll go with you then."** Ashten mumbled.  
**"No you go a head and sleep, tell the others when they awake we'll be back soon."** Hope answered.

Ashten of course made no protest and nodded his eyes still closed with sleep. Hope grabbed her bow and strapped her arrows to her back along with her small backpack and headed out of the hut. Hope sighed and started to run in the direction she saw Shippo and the women go.

Hope started to slow down just inside the forest she was following the tracks still left by Shippo and the women, she growled at the rising sun just under the treetops the bright colors flooding the night sky. Hope quickly followed the tracks she believed to be them.

**"I am running out of time, he could be in trouble if not dead, come on Shippo where are you!?"** Hope muttered.

Suddenly the Shikon jewel started to glow, Hope gasped at the surprising bright glow and pulled the jewel from her shirt. This glow was different from before, it was more blue then white like it was feeding off her emotions. Hope shook her head and put the jewel back into her shirt, there was no time to worry about it. Hope keep walking the sun higher now it almost was peeking over the trees now. Suddenly Hope could see a rather large hut, smiling at the fact she might have found him Hope started to run to it, she came to a skidding stop and gasped when she saw what was hiding under the tall grass. Hope put her hand over her mouth as she looked over the bones of decayed humans. Knowing she had to get past she started to move around them trying not to step on them and ran into the door.

**"SHIPPO!?"**

Hope looked over the area the hut looked bigger inside then out, bones also covered this area and a door sat just across from her, Hope moved throw the bones and slid open the other door rushing in she looked over the room, small blue globs was all over the place. Hope picked one up that lay next to her feet the ball was the size of her palm and perfectly round, and a blue glow gleamed around it, it was very light in her hand. Hope looked into the room again she smiled when she caught sight of someone sitting in the corner, careful not to step on any of them Hope moved over to the man sitting there he was still breathing but he looks almost dead, Hope bent down in front of him to see his eyes better. He was staring at the floor not moving the only thing his body did was breath, Hope put the ball down onto the floor.

**"Hey, I am looking for my friend. Can you help me?"** Hope asked.

She waited but no response came from the man, she sighed and shook his hand trying to wake him from his trance but he didn't move, didn't look at her, his eyes where glazed over like he didn't see anything.

**Bloopers:**

_Inuyasha and Koga are still fighting._

**Kagome:** WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!  
**Sango:** This is so like the old times!  
**Miroku:** _grabs Sango's butt_  
**Sango:** _Hits him in the head._  
**Shippo:** Yep just like it.  
**Hope:** OH My, Shippo come here! Hohohoho  
**Lilly:** Yea come here, we want to play. Hehehe  
**Ashten, Shippo, Ivan:** What the hell?  
**Hope:** Shippo, I order you to come to me or you wont get no boom boom!  
**Shippo:** NO WHAT!?  
**Ivan:** Boom boom sounds fun!  
**Ashten:** Sis what the hell did you get into!?  
**Akako:** Oh, my mate, my love, what be boom boom?  
**Shippo:** The women went mad!  
…to be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Protect Shippo**

Hope sighed and shook her head, standing she turned to see another door just beside the man, breathing in Hope walked over and gently put her hand on the door knob looking at the man who still sat motionless Hope nodded to her self and pushed into the room, looking around Hope could see nothing in the room, it was pretty empty. Looking into the corner Hope noticed someone she knew, smiling and running over to him she fell in front of him.

**"Shippo!?"** Hope called to him grabbing his shoulders.

Hope shook him a bit trying to wake him up, as the other one he just sat motionless staring off into nothing. Hope felt her heart start to beat fast, was she to late to save him. Hearing something move behind her Hope swung around on her foot looking up Hope watched as the women who had been staring Shippo down for the last two days stepped into the room the boy from the other lay on the floor behind her. Hope looked up at her blood-covered shirt then up to her face as she smiling gently.

**"What… W…?"** Hope tried to ask.  
**"He wont come out of my trans, and he will never come back to you."** She smiled.

Hope shook her head and turned back to Shippo shacking him, felling tears start to swell in her eyes Hope tried hard to wake Shippo from his trance.

**"Shippo answer me!"** Hope cried out.

He still said nothing, his eyes staring off into space and his body limp where he sat. Still shacking him Hope growled and finally turned back to the women behind her she had not moved her hand still tightly gripped on the blue glob in her hand.

**"What did you do to him!?"** Hope demanded.  
**"I sucked out his soul, would you like to join him?"** The women laughed.

Hope looked down at the glob she held tightly in her hand, all those men who disappeared, all those globs in the other room, all those bones, had those been the men, and those globs their souls. She had to have a dozen of them.

**"I use their souls as my power, it keeps my body young and my strength on men's hearts heavy, when their soul is in my collection then I eat their handsome flesh. He will be the most taste indeed his handsome face, I am eager to taste him. Then the others shall be next."** The women laughed.  
**"Over my dead body!"** Hope yelled as she stood.  
**"That can be arranged, I don't normally like the taste of female, but for such a rude one I can make an acceptation!"**

Hope pulled an arrow from her back pouch and pulled her bow from her shoulder, before she could place the arrow in her bow the women came at her, knocking Hope to the ground she laughed as she bit at Hope's face but unable to reach as Hope struggled to keep her behind the bow. Hope yelled out as she struggled to hold the women off her, bring her legs up Hope placed her feet on the women's stomach and pushed up, getting more weight on her legs Hope was able to slash at the demon with her arrow tip slicing into it's throat Hope jumped up as it let go of her and slung its self backwards grabbing at his throat. Hope quickly put the blood soaked arrow onto her bow and pulled it back and let it fly into the demons leg, the demon cried out in pain again as it grabbed its leg. Hope went for another arrow when she realized her pack was gone all her arrows where gone.

Hope looked around for them but she didn't see any of her arrows anywhere, looking back up to the demon Hope gasped out as the demon laid the arrows next to Shippo's limp body including the arrow that was once in her leg, along with the blue orb she had been holding on to, she smiled as turned to Hope her neck and leg still bleeding. Hope laid her bow down, with no arrows it was useless anyway. The Demon smiled and came at her once again, Hope jumped out of the way quickly making the demon ram into the wall. Turning Hope watched as the demon turned and smiled lifting her hand the demon growled as fire flickered before a ball of fire was spit out at Hope, Hope gasped and tried to jump away but her arm was singed. Crying out in pain Hope grabbed her arm with her other hand.

**"I am more powerful then you, its useless to fight me."** The Demon smiled.

Hope glared up at her, the demon went to throw another ball of Fire but was stopped, Hope looked down at the jewel around her neck as it began to glow bright, Hope took this opportunity to turn and look at Shippo, sighing in relief that the fire had not hit him Hope turned back to the demon who now stood right in front of her, Hope gasped and tried to move away but had no time the demon had her lifted into the air by her throat. Hope grabbed at her hand trying to pull her off.

**"The Shikon jewel, is it that it still has its power?"** The demon grinned.

Hope felt her heart beat in her ears as she struggled to get lose. The demon put her hand on the jewel and shook its head.

**"Or could the rumors of another jewel being around."** The demon thought.

Hope felt her self-growing weaker as she tried to breath, the demon cut off her air supply and had no interest that she had. Hope tried to pull away but everything she did just made the demon grip her throat harder. Trying to call out Hope chocked out but no words would come, the demon had her and probably would eat her body then go in search for the jewel. Saku would probably accept her as his queen then there would be two powerful demons running this Era, what would happen to her Era, would everything change.

**"I will find the Shikon no Teema and I will eat every man's handsome flesh!"** The demon grinned looking up at Hope.

Hope tried again to pull away but no luck, the glow of the jewel brightened and Hope lowered her head a bit catching sight of the demon's hand as it began to glow red once again, the fire started to flicker and Hope with her last strength grabbed the demons hand with her own and quickly turned it around as the fire excepted her hand.

--

**Bloopers:**

_Inuyasha and Koga are STILL fighting._

**Kagome:** INUYASHA SIT!  
**Inuyasha:** HELL! _hits ground hard_  
**Koga:** Haha.  
**Ayame:** Oh hubby.  
**Koga:** huh?  
**Ayame:** Sit.  
**Koga:** _hits ground hard_  
**Kagome and Ayame:** Haha  
**Shippo:** Idiots  
**Hope:** Shippo I said get over here! _hic-up_  
**Lilly:** _Laughs_  
**Ashten:** Hope did you get into the Saka!?  
**Hope:** I would NEVER! _Giggles._  
**Akako:** _Jumps on Ashten._ Not with out me!  
**Ashten:** AH! _falls to ground._  
**Lilly:** And me! _Jumps on Shippo_  
**Shippo:** Eh, no! _falls to ground._  
**Hope:** Hey, he's my boom boom!  
**Lilly:** No he's mine!  
**Akako:** What's BOOM BOOM!?  
**Ashten:** You don't need to know!  
**Ivan:** But I want to know! Hope Boom Boom?  
**Hope:** but, Shippo is my boom boom?  
**Lilly:** No he my boom boom.  
**Kagome:** MIROKU!  
**Miroku:** Huh?  
**Kagome:** Did you get the girls drunk?  
**Miroku:** No!?  
**Sango:** _Hick-up_ Wasn't me.  
**Everyone:** Sango did it!? _Jaw drop-Sweat drop_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Your safe.**

Hope landed on the ground hard her butt growing about as sore as her throat, coughing Hope looked up at Shippo who still sat motionless but instead of looking at the wall he started at her, his eyes gaining a bit of its life back. Hope rubbed her neck and coughed trying to catch her breath, turned to look at the demon but she couldn't see anything throw the smoke. Hope felt her self-starting to pass out, but she couldn't let go just yet. Hope turned and tried to crawl to her feet but was unable to stand, still struggling to breath Hope scooted her way over to Shippo trying to get to him when she heard something move behind her, knowing it had to be the demon Hope moved faster to Shippo's side and grabbed an arrow and turned pulling her bow up to her with her foot. Hope struggled with pulling the bow back her arms and legs felling like limp dead weight.

**"I… Can't die here!"** The demon growled.

Hope cried out as she was unable to pull the bow back as far as she needed to hit the demon. Hope felt her self start to black out when she caught sight of blue light glowing behind her, the demon stood and gasped out her surprise to what ever was happening, Hope was to weak to turn and was more scared to turn.

**"No you can't, you are not suppose to be able to do that!"** The demon growled.

Hope fell limp on the floor her breathing returning to normal. The Demon growled and formed herself back together, Shippo stood and glared at her. Lifting her hand she pointed it to Shippo as it flickered the fire building up from her remaining strength. Shippo growled and jumped over grabbing her by the throat squeezing it. The women looked at him gently her eyes pleading for help.

**"That wont work on me anymore."** Shippo growled.  
**"Do you… thi. Think.. you.. can… chock me.. to.. death..?"** The demon chocked out.  
**"You'll feel the pain you have made others suffer."** Shippo muttered.  
**"O..only, a… a.. Man.. In.. Love. Could not.. be.. taken by me… Only a man… in… love… can.. call is soul… back… from…me…"** She chocked.

Shippo looked back at Hope her body laying limp on the floor her hair gently falling around her face a few peaces laying soft on her neck and shoulder. Turning back to the demon Shippo dropped her and extended his claws slicing her neck open as the demon dissolved into ashes on the floor he screams echoing around the hut. Sighing Shippo turned and walked back over to Hope and gently picked her up into his arms. Laying soundly asleep in his arms Hope shuddered a bit at the thought it might be the demon who had her. Shippo smiled and tightened his grip.

**"It's alright, your safe Hope."** He muttered.

--

Shippo walked throw the woods following the track they had made before back to town, he felt Hope move in his arms and he looked down at her. Hope gently looked up at him her eyes glazed over with tiredness.

**"S…Shippo?"** Hope strutted throw her sore throat.  
**"I've got you."** He muttered.  
**"A…A.. Are you ok?"** She chocked out.  
**"I'm fine, are you ok?"**

Hope smiled and nodded then looked forward to see how far the town was, no able to see it yet Hope looked back up at him. Shippo stopped and put Hope gently on her feet letting her hold onto him for balance. Hope looked up at him as she stood safely in his arms her hands gripped on his shirt.  
**"Shippo… I have been meaning to apologize, for the other night."** Hope muttered.  
**"Hope, please don't. I don't want to hear really."** Shippo sighed.

Hope looked up at him her eyes growing sad as she nodded in agreement and turned to keep on walking to the town still a little rough on her feet and her throat still burnt, still a little dizzy Hope stumbled as her foot hit a rock starting to fall she gasped and waited for another hurtful fall on her butt, but was caught by Shippo falling into his arm Hope blushed as she looked up at him.

**"Shippo.. I…I.."** Hope stuttered.

Shippo looked down at her when they both heard a noise just a few feet a head, they turned to see the rest of the group standing patiently. Ashten stood smiling at the fact his sister looked so flushed, and couldn't wait to pick on her for it later. Ivan stoop tapping his foot a little staring. Lilly stepped back her eyes swelling with tears and shacking her head. Hope stood and turned to them, Shippo stepped back and turned to his head a little low.

**"It's not what you think really!"** Hope muttered unable to make her voice any higher.

Lilly gave a glare to Shippo and Hope before storming past them her head low and her fists clinched. Shippo stood silent as Ivan walked by his eyes intensely set on Hope who still felt weak from almost being strangled. Shippo sight and turned walking behind the others. Ashten quickly came up beside Hope who started walking as well but was behind the others.

_'I can't believe I was about to tell him that, I mean he saved my life and all, but can I really.. I mean how long dose it take, but surely not Shippo, and he liked Lilly I am sure of it. I mean, gah what is wrong with me.'_ Hope thought to herself.

Ashten looked to his sister but didn't say anything he just sighed and looked back to road. Hope looked up from the ground and started at Shippo as he walked, her heart beating so fast she could barley breath, she was sure Ashten could hear the loud thump agents her chest. Breathing in Hope looked down at the Shikon jewel and smiled.

_'No Matter what happens, I am happy you brought me here, I am glad to be part of this, no matter how much trouble I get into, I never want to leave.'_ Hope thought as she picked the jewel up with her free hand.

--

**Bloopers:**

**Shippo:** What was you going to say!?  
**Lilly:** It wasn't like that remember Shippo!  
**Hope:** I wasn't going to say anything!  
**Ashten:** Shippo and Hope sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g, soon comes and marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!  
**Lilly:** _ Hits Ashten in the head with the back of her hand_  
**Ashten:** OUCH!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

The sun was high in the sky and still the group had not talked the entire walk, they hadn't passed any demons, or any villages that needed help destroying a demon so they all felt relaxed about that, but no one was relaxed around each other, except Ashten who wasn't fighting with anyone as usual. Hope walked beside her brother in a depressed way, Ashten watched everyone in a confused way even though he knew what was going on he never really realized how no one was mad at him. Shippo walked close behind Ivan who walked with his arms crossed and close in front was Lilly her fists still clutched together.

Hope smiled as she looked up at a small village only a few feet in front of them. The entire group brightened up when they saw what was waiting for them. Ashten began to run first pushing a bit past Shippo who still had his head down and Ivan who had yet to acknowledge who it was and moved up behind Lilly who was already racing forward. Ivan began to run after them Hope quickly made her way around Shippo who still had not started running even as he stared.

[b]"DAD, MOM!"[/b] Ashten yelled.

[b]"Hey, took you guys a while to get here!"[/b] Kagome yelled back.

Hope waved at her Mother and Sango who stood waiting for them. Miroku came from a hut close to the edge of the village and waved at them. Lilly ran into her mothers arms hugging her, Hope hugged her mom as well but didn't seem to be as distort as Lilly, Ashten hugged his mother longer and held back his tears of happiness. Ivan gave his father a manly hug and smiled as they spoke about what had happen. Hope held back her questions for her mother as everyone spoke about all that had happened.

[b]"Where is dad?"[/b] Ashten asked after a deep breath.

[b]"Oh, he went looking for demons to fight, he should be back soon."[/b]

-----

The sun started to fall behind the trees as they all sat in the hut, Hope sat beside her mother who sat next to Miroku as everyone spoke about their time, Sango and Lilly was outside of the hut though, Hope wondered if she was telling her mother everything about her and Shippo. Sighing Hope listened to Ivan and Ashten as they spoke of all the demons and what had happen. Shippo on the other hand was nowhere in sight, he was usually in the group talking but he wasn't there, was he out with Lilly and Sango? Hope sighed, her father had yet to come back and she wanted desperately to talk to him. Her mother was busy with the stories Ashten and Ivan spoke about and the burning questions they finally got to ask. Hope stood and walked to the window as the dull sun faded behind the trees, Hope sighed and looked out at the horizon as she watched the sun fall behind the trees. Kagome turned and looked at her daughter and sighed softly standing she walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

[b]"Are you alright?"[/b] Kagome asked softly.

[b]"Mom… Could I talk to you outside?"[/b] Hope asked.

Kagome nodded and gently took her hand as the two maneuvered around the group that had collected in the room as Lilly and Sango made their way in. Hope glanced over at Lilly as she entered and caught the hard glare from her as Hope closed the leather over the open area. Kagome and Hope both walked over to a tree and sat down under it. Hope pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees looking down to the ground she sighed. Kagome sat on her legs sides as she leaned close to her daughter.

[b]"So what is the matter?"[/b] Kagome asked.

[b]"Mom… I.. I think I might.. Like someone."[/b] Hope muttered.

[b]"Well what is so wrong with that?"[/b] Kagome asked.

[b]"We are on a journey, and its going to be for a long time, and I don't want all the problem's you and daddy had, but then I really like him, but I don't want to hurt Lilly by taking the man she loves, and I really don't want to be with a demon!"[/b] Hope ranted.

Kagome listened to her daughter rant when she looked up to see Inuyasha and Shippo standing in front of them. Kagome smiled and waved. Hope's face suddenly turned a bright red as she stared up at the two. Kagome giggled and looked over at her husband.

[b]"Um, hey dad…"[/b] Hope muttered.

[b]"Hope… We need to talk."[/b] Shippo commented.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand as she stood. Hopes heart started to beat fast as her embarrassment flushed over her face. Hope looked up at her mom as she stopped and looked down at her daughter.

[b]"Remember, your heart will always lead you down the path you are suppose to take."[/b]

Kagome smiled and began to walk with Inuyasha back to the hut. Hope turned to Shippo who sat down beside her. Hope blushed as she turned back to the ground and sighed softly. Suddenly she felt her heart start to flutter as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she leaned over laying her head on his chest. Hope felt butterflies in her stomach as she heard his heart pound in his chest it was about the same race as her own.

[b]"Look Hope… I haven't ever felt the same about anyone else that I have about you… I wont say I don't like you because I do, but I can't make you like me if you don't.."[/b] He muttered softly.

Hope quickly felt her heart drop and she swiftly lifted herself from his chest and looked up at him with her face level to his she glared into his eyes her hair falling softly over her face.

[b]"I never said I didn't like you Shippo, you just assumed I didn't I didn't want to push you into talking to me if you didn't want to talk to me!"[/b] She growled.

[b]"I never said I didn't want to talk to you, you assumed I didn't."[/b] He answered.

Hope lowered her head before nodding in agreement sighing she looked back up at him to see the expression of a smile cross his face.

[b]"So you do like me then?"[/b] He asked with a soft sigh.

Hope blushed yet again and opened her mouth to talk before she heard the loud grunt of Lilly next to her. Hope jumped as she turned to Lilly who stood in anger at the two.

[b]"You boyfriend stealer!!!"[/b] Lilly yelled.

**[b]Bloopers:[/b]**

**[b]Hope:[/b] OMG she's going to kill me**

**[b]Ashten: [/b] Hope and Shippo sitting in a tree..**

**[b]Lilly:[/b] DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT! ~runs after Hope and Ashten with her boomerang~**

[b]Shippo:[/b] WHO EVER SAID I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!???

[b]Lilly:[/b] I"LL GET TO YOU LATER!

[b]Hope & Ashten:[/b] HOLY, HELP! 


End file.
